Memorias Perdidas
by HuesosPotter
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando estás en los recuerdos del amor de tu vida? El amor se pierde junto con los recuerdos o los recuerdos no importan mientras estés junto a la persona que amas. Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Rosycarmen

**Rosycarmen**. Felicidades!! Comisión #3. Tarde pero seguro. **¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!**, Reyes, Año Nuevo, Navidad… whatever… (ok: me adelante a tu cumpleaños o me atrasé en las festividades, como quieras verlo)

**Memorias Perdidas**

**By: HuesosPotter**

Era frustrante, ver tanta gente alrededor y no saber quienes eran. A la mayoría de las personas que rodeaban su cama, era la primera vez que los veía en su vida, sabia que no era verdad, que los debería de conocer, pero dentro de su cabeza todo era sombras. Una neblina envolvía la parte de su cerebro que envolvían sus recuerdos, sus memorias.

La mujer pelirroja que le había dicho que era su madre, tenía otra vez lágrimas en los ojos, apoyada sobre el hombro de un hombre pelirrojo de lentes, supuso que era su marido, su padre.

Tenía miedo de despertar completamente a lo desconocido. Tenía miedo. Se sentía sola. El día anterior había despertado por primera vez después de 4 días de estar inconsciente.

Se despertó confundida y su cabeza dolía, el sanador le había comentando que no se preocupara que los recuerdos llegarían, no estaba seguro cuando ni como, pero que llegarían, y que ninguna poción podría devolverle la lucidez de su mente, hasta que su organismo y la parte de su cerebro inflamado sanaran poco a poco.

Molly lloró y la abrazó, al principio se sentía incomoda pero poco a poco se relajó, Molly le sonrió maternalmente, diciéndole que la querían y que dentro de poco tiempo volvería a ser ella misma. Después un muchacho alto de ojos azules y pelirrojo se acercó a ambas diciendo - Hola Enana - y la abrazó.

Por algún motivo eso le lleno los ojos de lágrimas y dejó que la abrazara tanto a su madre como a ella. Era un hombre alto, grande y de alguna manera guapo, era una pena que no lo pudiera recordar y que fuera su pariente, ya que el cabello rojizo y las pecas al parecer corrían en la familia.

Después de unos momentos emotivos de introducción a su vida, el dolor de cabeza se hizo más latente, tanto que le costaba abrir los ojos, hasta que poco a poco se quedo completamente dormida. Hasta ahora, un día después.

Uno a uno fue recorriendo desde su derecha las caras desconocidas y aun así algo familiares. Intentó sonreír pero solo salió una ligera mueca, quería recordar, decirles que estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba, por desgracia no tenía la menor idea de quien era quien. Su hermano Ron, quien estaba entre una joven de cabellos castaños y entre una rubia guapa pero algo desabrida para su gusto le regaló una sonrisa y empezó a presentarle a su familia.

- Mamá y Papá… Molly y Arthur…

- Ehh… Bill el mayor y Fleur su esposa…

- Ella es Hermione… ehh mi… mi novia – dijo Ron casi en susurro y Ginny pudo notar que la punta de sus orejas se pintaban de un intenso rojo, seguido por la risa burlona de otros pelirrojos, tampoco pudo evitar que se escapara una ligera sonrisa.

La joven Hermione le sonrió abiertamente y le gesticuló un hola con la mano, Ron siguió hablando.

-El es Charlie, este es Percy… y esos dos son Fred y George…-

- Ginnynski… - dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo payasadas – ¿nos enseñas tu alcancía?…

- ¡Fred! –

- no soy Fred…

- ¡George!

- Después de tantos años ya deberías de estar acostumbrada mamá…

- Si mamá… Relájate…

Ginny seguía divertida desde su posición en la cama, se apoyo sobre sus codos e intentó sentarse cómodamente en la cama del hospital pero antes de que se moviera más, las manos maternales de Molly estaban sobre ella tratando de acodarla y ayudarla. Cuando estaba sentada correctamente y ya cuando las almohadas y las sabanas estuvieron acomodadas comedidamente según supervisión de Molly Weasley, Ginny le sonrió con un ligero gracias.

- Si puede hablar… - Dijo uno de los gemelos.

Molly le dirigió una mirada de reproche que al más duro de los hombres hubiera acobardado.

- lo siento mamá… - murmuró entre dientes Fred o George no sabia quien era quien.

- ¿necesitas algo más?

- Ehh no mamá gracias… - se sentía extraño llamarla de ese modo cuando no recordaba a la mujer que le había dado la vida pero a Molly se le iluminó la cara cuando la llamó de ese modo. _(((Mamá)))_ pensó, se debería de acostumbrar. - Gracias por estar aquí… - les dijo al resto de sus familiares. – yo no… no… - respiró profundamente por que sentía que las lágrimas se asomaban para salir de sus ojos – lo siento yo… los voy a recordar poco a poco… yo… -

-Gin… tranquila no necesitas saber todo acerca de nosotros ahora, con el tiempo nos vas a recordar… a todos… - le dijo Bill. _(((¿Si se llamaba Bill?)))_ No se acordada exactamente, eran muchos nombres y su cerebro no esta al 100 de su potencial.

-Lo importante es que te queremos y sobre todo que estas bien… que estas con nosotros…

-No importa que no te acuerdes de Percy es el mas aburrido… - le dijo Ron.

-Cállense… -

- Déjenlo – dijo su hermano el de las cicatrices y quemaduras en los brazos.

- ¿Ginny como te sientes? – Preguntó la novia de Ron cambiando el tema.

-Bien creo… como si me hubiera caído de la escoba desde 15 metros… pero bien… con dolor de cabeza… pero bien… - regalándole una tímida sonrisa. - ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? – de pronto los presentes se callaron.

Miraban en varias direcciones pero sin mirarla realmente, parecían nerviosos e indecisos, cuando decidió que volvería a preguntar. Ron la interrumpió.

- un hechizo te golpeó, desconocemos de que tipo… no estábamos ahí cuando pasó… nosotros…

- Pero entonces como…

- Ginny, necesitas descansar... aún necesitas tomar mas fuerzas… -

- Pero… - un ligero dolor, una puntaza dentro de su cabeza se hizo presente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, para dejar pasar al sanador.

Su familia se apartó para darle paso al sanador y entonces lo vio por primera vez.

Nunca en su vida había visto ojos así de hermosos, con un brillo característico, quizás con un poco de tristeza pero hermosos de todos modos. El le devolvió la mirada.

Ron y Hermione siguieron la mirada de Ginny, pero ella no los tomó en cuenta, ni al resto de su familia, tampoco al sanador que algo le preguntaba, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en su mirada.

No sabía quien era él, rogó al cielo que no fuera familiar suyo.

El sanador, tomó su brazo para tomar su presión, y en el instante que miró al sanador y luego su brazo donde le colocaba la banda con la varita, el muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes desapareció.

Ron tenia las orejas rojas y se veía frustrado por algo, mientras que su novia se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente. Parecían que ocultaban algo, pero ella no tenia idea cual era la razón.

Cuando el sanador terminó su tarea, y les dijo que en un par de minutos más se tendrían que retirar para que la paciente descansara, Ron contestó al sinfín de preguntas que se empezaban a formular en su mente.

- Es Harry. Harry Potter.

_(((Harry Potter)))_ no sabía que era o al menos no recordaba sentirse de esa forma, pero algo dentro de ella despertó. Quería preguntar mas cosas, quien era, como se conocían, pero una enfermera entró para avisarle que era tiempo de que su familia se retirara interrumpiendo con eso el hilo de sus pensamientos.

En los días que pasaron después de ese primer día con su familia, se enteró de lo que había sucedido. La razón por la que había perdido sus recuerdos, de la guerra que se había llevado a cabo y que había llegado a su fin, y los detalles relevantes de su vida, faltaban demasiadas cosas, demasiadas respuestas, demasiados recuerdos y acontecimientos importantes; que aun cuando llegó a su casa en la madriguera no los había recuperado, no sabia si lo haría, tenia casi la seguridad que había perdido algo mas que su memoria.

No había vuelto a ver al muchachos pelinegro de hermosos ojos verdes _(((Harry Potter)))_ pensó, aunque le habían contado lo relevante acerca del niño que vivió, o del hombre que conquistó, dentro de su corazón, sabía que detrás de esos ojos verdes había algo mucho mas profundo para ella, que se había esfumado junto con parte de su pasado.

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

_4 meses después… octubre… _

-¡Harry!

-Hola Gin…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry quien se veía incomodo al contestar -Ehh… yo… yo vine a… a ver al director… si… al director-

-ohh… - Ginny no supo si era verdad o mentira lo que Harry decía, lo único que supo fue ese extraño sentimiento de desilusión que la invadió por unos instantes. Solo lo había visto un par de veces después de despertar del "accidente". No era que estuviera enamorada de él o algo así ¿no?, Harry apenas y hablaba con ella, entonces que importaba, eran amigos supuestamente.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó Harry tratando de desviar el tema.

-Bien… adaptándome… - le contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa tímida, un gesto inconsciente para Ginny pero gesto que Harry amaba. - ¿Tú?

-Bien – respondió Harry, a pesar que no era cierto, Ginny lo notó pero no hizo ningún comentario. A Ginny le extraño el deseo inconfundible de saber más acerca de la vida de Harry Potter.

No es que no quisiera contarle lo nefasta que había sido su vida en los últimos meses. El dolor, todo su amor, la ausencia de ella, lo llevaron a consumirse en grande sesiones de alcohol hasta ahora su fiel amigo, no creía que Ginny apreciara mucho ese detalle de su vida, o que le importara, así que se no dijo nada, quería decirle tantas cosas que no encontraba las palabras para expresarse o por donde empezar.

Pasaron un par de minutos. En donde el silencio incomodo se podía notar fácilmente por la tensión. A eso se habían quedado reducidos, a situaciones incomodas, sin palabras, como dos desconocidos.

- ¿Ginny nos vamos? – Interrumpió el silencio Colin Creevy. Vio a Harry pero toda su atención era para la pelirroja, quien se sonrojó y le regaló una sonrisa, haciendo que el semblante cauteloso de Colin cambiara a una sonrisa radiante.

- Ehh… si solo espera un momento ¿si?

No parecieron notar a Harry, y Harry rogó a los dioses por que su rostro no reflejara el dolor de su interior. Ginny esperó que Colin se alejara unos cuantos pasos para dirigir de nuevo su atención a Harry.

- Tengo que… - señaló al grupo de personas por encima de su hombro, donde la espera un impaciente Colin y el resto de sus amistades.

Harry tenía que saber, pero no quería preguntar por temor a la respuesta, la vida después de Voldemort no debería de ser así, no así, no sin ella. - Es tu… tu y Creevy son…

- No… _aún no…_ - Se apresuró a decir Ginny, por alguna extraña razón mas allá de su entendimiento, quería dejar en claro eso. No es que a Harry le importara su vida, no tenia por que o ¿si? Todo esas sensaciones que Harry despertaba en ella eran muy confusas.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – Su contestación de todos modos pareció turbar a Harry, por un segundo Ginny pensó ver desesperación en su semblante, quizás solo lo había imaginado.

- Algunas cosas, hechizos, algunas posiciones…

- ¿Nada más? – No se lo había imaginado Harry estaba desesperado por algo, el modo de gesticular con sus manos, su mirada, su rostro.

- A mi familia, algunos conocidos… - A Ginny le pareció que Harry palideció de pronto quizás se lo imaginaba pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que era cierto, Harry estaba angustiado por alguna razón desconocida para ella - ¿hay algo de lo que debería de acordarme? – se apresuró a decir Ginny.

_(((Sí… de mi… de nosotros))) _quería gritarle Harry, pero no se atrevía, había hablado con varios sanadores y hasta con médicos muggles que le aconsejaban lo mismo: esperar, no presionarla, tener paciencia. Pero eso se hacía más difícil cuando sentía que la estaba perdiendo.

-Ginny nos están esperando… - Interrumpió de nuevo el imbécil de Creevy y Harry contuvo las ganas de estrangular al maldito, contuvo las ganas aun cuando Colin la tomó de la mano para sacarla de la conversación. Y para sufrimiento de Harry, _SU_ Ginny accedió.

-Si. Me tengo que ir… - dijo apenada Ginny, soltó la mano de Colin, se puso de puntitas apoyándose ligeramente en Harry y besó su mejilla, seguido de un adiós Harry, dejando pasmado al ojiverde, mientras Ginny volvía a tomar la mano de Colin, y se dirigían al grupo de alumnos que estaban mas delante de ellos en el pasillo, aún sonrojada por su atrevimiento.

- Adiós Ginny. – susurró Harry, mientras sentía como el corazón se fragmentaba en pequeños pedazos, acarició el punto donde aun podía sentir los labios de Ginny y gritó:

-¡Ginny!

-¿Sí? – Giró hacia el sorprendida Ginny, estaba desconcertada pero aun así algo en su sentir la hizo sonreír.

-Cuídate. – Dijo solemne Harry, y a Ginny le pareció el hombre más atractivo y hermoso, que recordara haber visto en su vida.

-Siempre. – Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa radiante. Esas palabras tocaron una fibra dentro de su cerebro, sentía que no era la primera vez que las decía, pero el ligero dolor de cabeza y el recuerdo de su encuentro con Harry Potter no dejaron abundar en esos pensamientos.

Harry se quedó solo en el pasillo. La estaba perdiendo, si no es que ya lo había hecho, él era una parte de su pasado, un pasado que quizás nunca recordaría, era lo que quería el maldito de Voldemort, que Harry perdiera a Ginny. Y el maldito lo había logrado.

Suspiró y se dejó invadir por la pena y el dolor que significaba ella, regresó a su departamento en Londres donde sus fieles amigos muggles Johnnie Walker, William Lawson, José Cuervo, entre otros (n/a: 1) lo esperaban, Harry confiaba en que la combinación de sus amigos surgieran un rápido efecto, para dejarlo inconsciente. No quería ni pensar, ni sufrir, no quería ser una memoria perdida en la mujer que amaba.

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

N/A 1: Son nombres de Whiskys y tequilas.

N/A 2: Originalmente era un one-shot, pero decidí cortarlo en 2 partes por cuestión de tiempo. Subo el prox. Cap. para tu cumpleaños Rosete.

N/A 3: Un saludo a todos los que leen esto y dejan reviews, y sigo escribiendo las otras historias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 2)**

**By: HuesosPotter**

_Diciembre… _

El viaje de regreso de Hogwards había sido emocionante, era la primera navidad desde el accidente. Aunque algunos recuerdos habían regresado, la mayoría de ellos seguían perdidos es un confín dentro de su cabeza.

Acaba de llegar a la madriguera después de que Molly y Arthur fueran por ella a la estación en King Cross, la señora Weasley sugirió que llevara su baúl a su habitación y después regresara para ayudar a preparar la comida, en algunas horas su familia celebraría su regresó al estilo de la familia Weasley, ya que estaban ansiosos por verla.

Subió las escaleras mientras levitaba su baúl frente a ella, hasta que llegó a su habitación, lo dejó en su lugar correspondiente junto con el baúl de Hermione, su amiga se quedaría con ellos para la temporada.

Unos pasos en la parte de arriba de su habitación le contestaron donde se encontraba su hermano y su amiga.

Subió los tramos de las escales faltantes, las voces se escuchaban más claras, la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían, algo dentro de ella, la obligó a quedarse de pie junto a la puerta escuchando, lo que parecía toda una discusión

- Ella debe de saber. –Escuchó decir Ginny, la voz de Hermione sonaba con un tono de preocupación. Pero las siguientes palabras la impactaron de sobre manera.

- Eso no cambia nada… no entiendes Hermione… no cambia nada… - Esa era la indiscutible voz de Harry Potter, Ginny quería saber de que hablaban, ¿de ella? ¿de otra persona?, ¿por qué Harry sonaba desesperado?.

- Harry debes de decirle la verdad… debes de hablar con ella… debes…

- ¿Para qué Hermione? – Gritó Harry, Ginny se acercó más al marco de la puerta intentando ver claramente dentro de la habitación, su corazón latía en su pecho, sabía que no debería de estar escuchando detrás de las puertas pero no lo podía evitar, la voz de Harry la llenó de un sentimiento que no podía describir - El que sepa o no… no va a hacer me ame de nuevo – esas palabras por unos segundos detuvieron su corazón para desembocarlo de nuevo. Tenía que verlo, tenía que acercarse.

- Tiene derecho a saber… a recordar. -

- Escuchaste a los doctores Hermione y a los sanadores si le decimos puede ser peor… no la voy a arriesgar aunque sea algo mínimo.

- Ron dile algo… - Ron tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho apoyado en la pared observando a su novia y a su amigo. - ¿Ron? – volvió a insistir Hermione.

- Es mi hermana Hermione… no sabemos que pueda pasar…

- ¡No es solo Ginny! ¡Eres tú también Harry, no puedes seguir así! No estás bien. Ron por favor.

- Hermione cálmate. – la seriedad de la voz de Ron, hizo que Hermione con un bufido se dejara caer sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Ron acercándose a su amigo. Ginny no se podía mover sus piernas no respondían, le dolía la cabeza y el corazón, necesitaba que alguien le explicara, que alguien le dijera que sucedía. Harry y ella no podían haber sido… no…

- No lo sé… al departamento creo…- Harry sonaba cansado, decepcionado.

- ¿A seguir bebiendo? Hasta que te volvamos a llevar al hospital por tanto consumo de alcohol. – Dijo Ron.

_(((¿Al hospital? ¿Qué había sucedido?... Harry… no…)))_ pensó Ginny desesperada tenía ganas de llorar, y las lágrimas se estaba acumulando en sus ojos.

- No…

- Harry, se cómo te debes de sentir pero…

- No Ron. No lo sabes. Ni tú Hermione. La mujer que amo no me recuerda, no me conoce… no saben lo que es eso… no se lo pueden ni imaginar… - Harry rió amargamente mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos desesperadamente revolviéndolo un poco más. Ginny no podía ver el rostro de Harry pero si a Hermione y Ron tanto las palabras como la actitud del pelinegro los había impactado. Harry giró para dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta, a pesar del riesgo de ser descubierta Ginny no se movió. - Lo más irónico es el que se acuerde de casi todos… menos de mi. – concluyó Harry.

- Si no le dicen le voy a decir yo. –Amenazó Hermione.

- Si tú le dices algo Hermione y la lastimas… no te lo voy a perdonar nunca… y me olvidaré que eres como mi hermana. –Le advirtió Harry recalcando cada uno de su palabras, sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaban oscurecidos por el dolor y el miedo, era egoísta de su parte, quizás Hermione tuviera razón y el decirle, desencadenaría sus recuerdos o los recuerdos se perderían para siempre, era una moneda al aire según los sanadores. Pero lo que más miedo le daba, era el pensar que aun con los pocos 

recuerdos a la noción de "su amor", Ginny al final no lo quisiera, porque al amarlo la podía lastimar. Eso lo mataría.

- No es justo. – Dijo Hermione entre lagrimas le dolía ver a su amigo de esa forma, y no tratar de hacer nada le estresaba de sobre manera.

- No. No lo es. Esto no debió de acabar así. Pero no tenemos opción. – Escuchó como la voz de Harry se quebró por las lagrimas contenidas, y el corazón de Ginny se desfragmentó poco a poco. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿por qué sentía todo esto?, si entraba a exigir que le explicaran sabia que ocasionaría un problema mayor, pero su corazón y su alma solo querían entrar a esa habitación exigir una explicación y tomar en sus brazos a Harry Potter y que el la estrechara en sus brazos, si esos sentimientos eran recuerdos borrosos de sus sentimientos no lo sabía pero la confusión y el dolor no la dejaban reaccionar.

- Quédate Harry – sugirió Hermione, cuando Harry se disponía a desaparecer.

- no puedo… ¿entienden verdad? – dijo Harry, quería que entendieran, necesitaba que entendieran, que vieran desde su punto de vista la situación en el que su corazón y su razón se encontraban.

- Si. – dijo Ron solemnemente mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione. Justo en que la señora Weasley desde la planta de abajo gritaba para que bajaran a la cocina.

Ginny dio un respingo sacándola de su transe interior, Harry observó que la puerta de la habitación no estaba del todo cerrada, pero no tomó en cuenta ese detalle.

- ¡Niños bajen! – Gritó de nuevo Molly Weasley. Harry sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su me mente, suspiró, cerró sus ojos y desapareció, después de dirigirle una última mirada a sus amigos.

- Ron… -

- Lo sé amor, también estoy preocupado. – Dijo Ron con un suspiró cargado de resignación.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta seguida de su novio pelirrojo, y el corazón se les subió a la garganta al descubrir a Ginny Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos al pie de la puerta.

-¿Ginny? – Preguntó Ron preocupado, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada?, ¿Había escuchado? ¿Se encontraba bien? miles de preguntas se formulaban dentro de la cabeza de Ron, se acercó a su hermana la tomó de los hombros logrando que Ginny reaccionaran. Estaba pálida y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Ginny con apenas un hilo de voz.

Ron observó a Hermione en busca de ayuda pero esta seguía pasmada. – Entremos – Logró decir Hermione, y los tres regresaron a la Habitación de Ron.

Ginny se sentó en la cama, Ron se sentó junto a ella, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ginny para reconfortarla.

Pero Ginny no dejo que la reconfortaban necesitaba saber que había sucedido, si eran reales las cosas que había escuchado.

-¿es verdad Ron? – volvió a preguntar Ginny.

Ron dio un gran suspiro, sabía que no podía mentirle y también que había escuchado lo suficiente para saber lo que Ginny estaba preguntando – Si – Contestó al fin.

A Ginny ya no le importó contener el llanto necesitaba liberarse, con un gemido se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermano. Ginny no sabía si sentirse feliz o desesperada. ¿Por qué no recordaba? ¿Qué había perdido? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada?, no se sentía así de desesperara desde hace meses.

Después de un par de minutos, sintió una mano en su hombro, era Hermione. Respiró profundamente y se levantó tratando de controlarse, ¿o era momento de desesperarse?.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó su hermano.

- No Ron. No me encuentro bien. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?, - los interrogó Ginny. – Si Harry y yo… si éramos… si nos… - a Ginny se le quebró la voz - ¿Por qué me enteré hasta ahora? ¿Por qué…

-nadie sabía Ginny, Harry no quería ponerte en peligro, por eso su relación la mantuvieron en secreto todo ese tiempo… - respondió Ron mientras tomaba una de las manos de Hermione quien estaba sentado junto a él en la cama.

- ¿Cuánto?

- No nos corresponde a nosotros Ginny, Harry y tu eran muy reservados en ese sentido, nosotros nos esteramos no hace mucho… -Contestó Ron.

Después de unos segundos Ginny preguntó - ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso? – mientras trazaba pequeñas líneas en la superficie del cristal de la ventana con la yema de su dedo, su voz sonaba distante, parecía que se hacia las preguntas a ella misma más que a Ron o a Hermione que estaban a espaldas de ella - ¿Por qué no recuerdo a Harry?

- eso tampoco lo sabemos, hemos ido a ver sanadores, médicos especialistas y quizás tiene que ver con el hechizo que recibiste, tampoco lo sabemos bien… - Dijo Hermione, para darle la bienvenida de nuevo al silencio.

- Harry… ¿Harry me quiere? – preguntó Ginny temerosa.

-más que eso Ginny. – contestó Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿y yo?

-Eso tú tienes que saberlo… -

Ginny asentó, sabía que eso era verdad solo ella sabía lo que sentía. Pero era tan difícil, no recordar que sentía, lo que tuvo y al hombre que amó. Pero algo dentro de ella sabía que no podía de ser de otra forma, que Harry Potter significaba mucho más de lo que creía y necesitaba averiguarlo.

-Necesito hablar con él. Necesitamos hablar. – Dijo Ginny al fin.

-Se va a poner furioso cuando se entere que ya sabes la mayor parte de esto. – comentó Ron.

- ¿la mayor parte? – preguntó Ginny.

- solo ustedes saben el resto. –con un suspiro intervino Hermione. Y Ginny tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón solo ellos sabían la verdad de las cosas.

- ¡Niños bajen ahora! – se escuchó de nuevo la voz de la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

- ¿Cómo lo encuentro? – Preguntó Ginny.

A Ron no le gustó la idea de decirle a Ginny, no sabía en qué condiciones pudiera encontrar a Harry, no era el mismo últimamente - Ginny no creo que…

- ¿Dónde? – Insistió Ginny, si no le decía se le sacaría la respuesta a la fuerzas.

- En su departamento. – respondió Hermione, después de dirigirle una mirada asesina a Ron le dijo las coordenadas correctas, sabía que Ginny no las recordaba, así que le dio las coordenadas para atravesar las barreras de seguridad.

- ¡niños es la última vez que les llamo! – Gritó enfurecida Molly Weasley.

- Nosotros nos encargamos ve… - dijo Ron mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione, antes de que Ginny desapareciera Ron le dijo seriamente - Ginny cuídate…- estaba preocupado por ellos, tanto Harry como Ginny.

- Todo va a salir bien.

- Eso espero. – Contestó Ron.

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

Ginny apareció a los pocos segundos en la sala del apartamento de Harry, rogaba por no haber confundido las coordenadas que le había dicho Hermione. Estaba en el centro de la sala ideando algo que decir para llamar la atención de Harry y no sorprenderlo, pero para su pesar la sorprendida fue ella.

La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió de golpe, azotando contra la pared con un sonido hueco que sobresaltó a Ginny, mientras Harry salió de su habitación, seguido de una mujer exóticamente guapa apenas vestida con una ligera falda, la mujer tomó a Harry del brazo jalándolo hacia ella, Harry no llevaba camisa y a pesar de la distancia pudo ver como se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo mientras se enfrentaba a la morena.

La escena del pasillo del departamento petrificó a Ginny no quería ver esa escena, pero no se podía mover.

-Pavarti lárgate. – dijo Harry dijo mientras con un tirón se zafaba del agarre de Pavarti Patil.

- No. – dijo Pavarti mientras empujaba a Harry contra la pared y pegaba su voluptuoso cuerpo contra Harry, mientras que con su mano recorría la superficie del pecho de Harry hasta bajarla hasta el frente de los pantalones de él. – Eres de los hombres que no pueden estar sin mujer por mucho tiempo.

Harry respiró profundamente ante esas palabras que eran tan reales, aunque con la única mujer que había estado en su vida era su Ginny, era algo que no iba a decir a Pavarti, pero era verdad, necesitaba a Ginny para calmar su cuerpo y su alma, pero Ginny no estaba y no sabía si algún día volvería a estar con él.

-Vete. – Dijo Harry no quería que Pavarti estuviera ahí por mucho que necesitara eso, no podía traicionar a Ginny. Muy a su pesar se odio por ser tan patético.

-Quieres que esté aquí. – Le dijo mientras lamia el cuello de Harry – Lo puedo sentir. – la mano de Pavarti tomó a Harry por encima de su pantalón. Al ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba Pavarti rió burlonamente por la reacción de Harry. – no lo puedes negar.

Harry odiaba la sonrisa complacida de ella, tomó la mano de Pavarti alejándola de su cuerpo. – Por favor Pavarti vete. – la voz de Harry erizó la piel de Ginny, la petición sutil no pareció alterar al Pavarti quien no quitaba la sonrisa provocativa de exótico rostro.

-Es por ella ¿verdad? – preguntó Pavarti soltando una carcajada que retumbo en las pareces del pasillo, haciendo eco en la cabeza de Ginny. – Vamos Harry – dijo Pavarti mientras se volvía a pegar al cuerpo varonil del pelinegro. – ELLA NO TE AMA. 

si te amara no te habría olvidado - esas palabras retumbaron como un martillazo en el cerebro de Harry y por ende en el de Ginny, ella no lo había olvidado por que quisiera, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? pero el hecho era que era verdad. Ginny no lo recordaba. – Si te amara no…

- Cállate. – Gritó Harry con una furia que no sabía que tenía retenida en su interior, empujó a Pavarti contra la pared contraria, la cabeza de Pavarti chocó contra la dura pared, más no le importó, tenia donde quería a Harry, el domándola a ella. – Tú no sabes nada. – dijo Harry con una voz apenas audible pera la amenaza se veía en sus ojos verdes, los tendones de cuello sobresalían por la tensión. Si, Pavarti lo tenía donde quería.

-¿A no? Se lo suficiente. Se lo de su supuesta relación. Pero sobretodo sé que me necesitas.- Pavarti pasó sus manos por los hombros y el cuello de Harry pegándolo más a ella, acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella. - Yo nunca te olvidaría.

_(((ELLA NO TE AMA. __si te amara no te habría olvidado__)))_, pensaba una y otra vez Harry, las palabras de Pavarti retumbaban en su cabeza, no quería pensarlas, su cuerpo, su alma todo el necesitaba a Ginny. Pero su cabeza no se callaba y tampoco deja de ver la imagen de Ginny con Colin, o de Ginny con otro que no era él – Ella nunca te recordará.-sentenció Pavarti, de los bellos ojos de Harry rodaron unas lágrimas silenciosas, Pavarti las secó con una sonrisa satisfecha, Harry ya había caído en sus redes. – No te ama. – Gritó Pavarti.

-Cállate estúpida. – Gritó Harry, al momento de empujar de nuevo contra la pared a Pavarti, quien hizo un ligero ruido de protesta, Harry la besaba con fiereza, odio y frustración, para hacerla callar y a la mujer no le importó.

A Ginny se le detuvo el corazón, dejo de respirar por unos segundos mientras que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, podía sentir un cuchillo desgarrándola por dentro, mientras veía como Harry levantaba a la mujer morena y esta pasaba por la cintura de él sus largas piernas. Ambos se engullían uno contra el otro hasta que Harry la apartó de la pared girando con dirección a la habitación, a Ginny se le escapó un sollozo que la pareja no escuchó, no quería ni pensar lo que harían dentro de esa habitación, lo único que sabía era que esa mujer estaba intentado tener su lugar. No podía recordar a Harry, quizás la mujer tenía razón, y no lo amaba, entonces porque dentro de ella parecía que el mundo se hubiera acabado. Cuando se apareció en el departamento era para encontrar respuestas a unas ilusiones dormidas, no para encontrarse con esa triste realidad. Las manos de Ginny temblaban cuando trato de secarse las lágrimas, respiró profundamente calmando el vacio de su corazón y su estúpida mente tras el ruido extraño que rugió en la habitación, las lagrimas rodaron de sus ojos y desapareció de ese departamento, si Harry alguna vez fue suyo, lo había perdido junto con sus recuerdos. Y esas memorias perdidas no se comparaban ni juntando las recuperadas.

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

-¿Ginny estás bien? - Preguntó Molly Weasley cuando su hija entró en la cocina de la madriguera, donde también se encontraban Ron y Hermione, ambos la observaron preocupados, y Ginny no pensó que no fuera para menos con el semblante que sabía que tenía - ¿te encuentras mejor? – Molly tomó su temperatura colocando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, por la mirada de Ron supo que esa era la justificación para su ausencia, Molly no dudaría que en verdad tuviera gripa, por la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados después de tanto llorar.

-Si mamá, gracias. – Contestó Ginny mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de la pareja.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – preguntó Molly, Ginny asentó con su cabeza sin ver a nadie en particular solo tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, no quería que le hicieran preguntas solo no quería estar sola ya lo había estado desde su regreso del departamento de Harry.

La tarde caía y el atardecer se podía ver desde la ventana de la madriguera, Hermione al igual que Ron, tenía un montón de preguntas en su cabeza, por que Ginny estaba de esa forma, y si ella estaba así que había pasado con Harry.

Cuando la señora Weasley se dirigió a la estufa a calentar los alimentos de Ginny, la joven pareja aprovecho su oportunidad de averiguación.

-¿Ginny qué pasó? – preguntó Ron lo más discretamente que pudo. Pero Ginny ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada.

-¿Ginny? – intentó esta vez Hermione.

- Nada. No pasó nada y no quiero hablar de eso. Aún no. – dijo Ginny, estaba dolida por algo que ni siquiera sabía, pero el hecho era que lo estaba. Se sentía vacía. No quería hablar de absolutamente nada y mucho menos de Harry Potter, por alguna extraña razón los celos la carcomían por dentro.

-¿Pasa algo Ginny? – preguntó Molly cuando colocó el plato en la mesa enfrente de Ginny.

-No. Gracias.

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados, Molly notó la preocupación de su hijo mas no dijo nada, así que retomó sus actividades en la cocina.

Enterró el tenedor en un pedacito de carne, con un suspiro cansado explicó – estoy bien ¿Si?. No quiero que Harry sepa que lo fui a ver, ¿entienden? me deben eso, prométanlo.

Ni Ron ni Hermione tenían opción sabia a que se refería después de tanto secretos le debían a ella uno, así que le dieron la palabra.

Ginny terminó de comer, de disculpó y subió a su habitación, tenía que superar lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, era una suerte que no recordara a Harry, así sería más fácil superar su situación, sin recuerdos no hay dolor ¿no?. Entonces porque se sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Mañana seria noche buena y al día siguiente navidad, tenía a su familia a sus amigos y era lo único que necesitaba, se había dicho una y otra vez. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus lindos ojos, más no le importó, ya que el sueño la interrumpió. Sin enterarse que una situación similar sucedía con Harry en una triste habitación del caldero chorreante, después de alejarse de las interrogaciones de sus amigos, quienes no sabían nada y no entenderían nada de lo que sucedía en su interior, estaba arrepentido de lo que casi ocurría con Pavarti Patil, pero no podía traicionar a Ginny, aunque ella no lo recordara, ella era el amor de su vida, y no podía manchar sus recuerdos, aunque ella no tuviera recuerdos el tenia suficiente para los dos. Y en esa oscura y triste habitación lo entendió. Empezaría de nuevo, lucharía por ella y superaría sus temores, por que valía la pena luchar por la primera, la única mujer que amaba. Y la que siempre amaría.

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

Espero que les gustara esta parte. **Muchas gracias** a los que dejan review.

Rosete tarde pero seguro.

De donde fregados se me ocurrió Pavarti, no tengo idea, lo único es que ya no le quería colgar otro milagrito mas a Cho Chang, y Pavarti me cae bien para acosadora sexual de los bonitos huesitos de Harry "Bombón" Potter.

N/A: ¿Mencioné que originalmente este fanfic era un one-shot?

Bueno, olviden eso jaja por que me salieron como mínimo 4 partes así que se volvió "historia larga". (pero no tan larga).

Para serles sincera me gusta cómo va quedando. Así que en esta ocasión como en los centros nocturnos "entre más aplausos menos ropa", aquí en esta historia es "entre mas reviews el siguiente capítulo".


	3. Chapter 3

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 3)**

**By: HuesosPotter**

_Víspera de navidad _

El clima frio penetró en sus _huesos_ durante el camino a casa de Hermione. Harry necesitaba ayuda para llevar a cabo lo que había planeado, pasara lo que pasara no dejaría ir a Ginny sin pelear. Existía un gran riesgo, pero quizás Hermione tenía razón, deberían de haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio. Pero como podía él decirle la verdad, si sentía que por su culpa, ella había salido lastimada.

Tocó la puerta y Hermione abrió la puerta sorprendida.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Hermione apenas lo vio, se veía intimidante con una mano en la puerta y la otra sobre su cintura, lo hizo sentir como un niño sorprendido haciendo una travesura.

-Tranquila Hermione… - dijo Harry, mientras pasaba al interior de la casa - Necesitaba estar solo para aclarar mis ideas. – contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía el cabello alborotado y una insipiente barba por falta de afeitado pintando su barbilla y mandíbula de un color azulado. Se veía fatal a opinión de Hermione.

- Supongo que Pavarti te ayudó a bombear esas ideas… - murmuró ente dientes Ron quien estaba apoyado sobre la chimenea con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¡Ron! - Lo reprendió Hermione.

-¿Qué? -

-Ron lo prometiste… ¿Harry ayer dónde fuiste? -

Harry estaba extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos, pero después se dijo que eso era normal entre esos dos - La pasé en el caldero chorreante ¿por qué? – Preguntó Harry.

-¿Solo? – Ron tiraba veneno por la boca y eso si no era normal en él.

-Si Ron. SOLO… - contestó Harry pero tras ver la muestra de disgusto de su mejor amigo necesitaba saber que pasaba - ¿a ti que te pasa?

- Tú dime… - Reto Ron.

Harry tomó fuerzas, y tras un gran suspiro liberando el aire de sus pulmones, olvidándose de los comentarios de Ron, contestó con todo la convicción de su corazón -Quiero a Ginny, y voy a luchar por ella… así sea contra la pérdida de memoria.

Si Harry pensaba que a sus amigos los invadiría la felicidad por que el hubiera entrado en razón estaba equivocado, esperaba una reacción pero no esa. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – tras ver las caras de espasmo de Ron y Hermione. Hermione parecía alterada por algo incomprendido para él y Ron estaba furioso.

-Eso lo decidiste antes o después de tener sexo con Pavarti. – Soltó por fin Ron, mientras que la furia contenida se salía de control contra su amigo, después de todo como le pudo haber hecho algo así a Ginny y sobre todo con Pavarti Patil, quien había pasado por la cama de casi todo Hogwards.

-Yo NO tuve sexo con Pavarti. – se defendió Harry, ¿qué les había contado Pavarti?, ¿por eso habían ido ayer a asegurarse de la estupidez de Harry?, ¿Cómo se habían enterado?.

- ¿a no?

- No. – Aseguró Harry.

- Entonces como le dices a lo que hacías ayer con ella. – le reprochó Ron, quien sostenía su varita con los dedos casi blancos por el furia.

-Ron por favor cálmate. – Pidió Hermione a Ron colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Ron que apuntaba a Harry con la varita.

- Hermione ¿cómo quieres que me calme?, este imbécil se ha pasado meses lamentándose por mi hermana, para que al final se le ocurra cogerse a Pavarti.

- ¿Ron cómo…? ¿Qué…? A eso fueron ayer… a comprobarlo… no se que les haya dicho Pavarti pero miente…

-Harry cálmate… - Rogó de nuevo Hermione, al ver la exasperación de los gritos de Harry.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, ¿sabes lo que pueden provocar las mentiras de Pavarti? – Gritó enfurecido Harry, como se le ocurría a Pavarti decir todas esas mentiras, si, estaba a punto de cometer esa estupidez pero no pasó nada más. Nada. ¿Y si Ginny se enteraba aunque no lo recordara, como la iba a recuperar así? su plan no funcionaría.

- No fue Pavarti… - Aseguró Hermione colocándose entre los dos amigos.

-¿Entonces quién? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

-Ginny… -

Y el mundo de Harry se quebró por segunda vez.

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

¿Cómo podía sentirse como si hubiera perdido lo mejor de su vida con una simple escena?. ¿Cómo?, si ni siquiera recordaba a Harry Potter, pensó tristemente Ginny. No recordaba como lo conoció, de donde lo conocía o porque lo conocía y mucho menos recorvada haber tenido alguna relación con él.

En su cabeza había una niebla espesa que impedía que viera a través de ella, podía ver, recordar nítidamente a su familia, sus amigos, las ingredientes de las posiciones más difíciles de mezclar y recorvada a su primera mascota cuando tenía cinco años entre otras muchas banalidades, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía recordar a Harry?, cuyos ojos verdes parecían derretía su interior o su presencia hacían revolotear miles de mariposas en su estomago.

Solo lo había visto en dos ocasiones antes de enterase de la verdad. Parte de la verdad, se corrigió. Pero sabía que era tan real como sabia que la suma de dos más dos eran cuatro. Sabía que sentía algo por Harry, algo que dejó de ser suyo, cuando los labios de él chocaron con la mujer morena de cabellos oscuros.

Era mejor así, se había dicho una y otra vez, no lo necesitaba, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente decía el dicho, pues bien, mente que no recuerda corazón que no sufre, entonces ¿por qué estaba así?, sufriendo por un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza dijo que eso no era cierto, que conocía a ese hombre y lo conocía muy bien. Su alma y su cuerpo lo reconocían. Era la razón por la que sentía que la había engañado, que no la amaba. Pero, ¿Cómo podía Harry perdonarla después de haberlo olvidado?.

Lo que sentía eran celos, frustración y anhelo mesclados con borrosos recuerdos que no podía recordar.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente, limpiando los últimos rasgos de lágrimas, deseando olvidar lo que observó en ese departamento la mañana anterior. Pero eso no evitó que el hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvieran. Había visto los ojos de Harry Potter, atormentados por las palabras de esa mujer. Haciendo dudar sus emociones.

Harry Potter la amaba, pero lo había perdido. Su amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para recuperarla, para no dejarse envolver por esa mujer.

Se sentía defraudada por un hombre al que no recorvada y al que sabía que alguna vez amó con todas sus fuerzas.

Defraudada por el hombre que perdió cuando desaparecieron sus recuerdos.

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

-¿Entonces quién? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

-Ginny… -

Y el mundo de Harry se quebró por segunda vez. Las piernas de Harry flaquearon, el mundo roto de sus sueños caía sobre sus hombros, Ron y Hermione ayudaron a Harry a que se sentara en un sofá cercano, estaba pálido, no podía respirar por la opresión que sentía en su interior, se veía enfermo, y eso preocupó a sus amigos.

-¿Harry? – Preguntó Hermione.

-No. No… - decía una y otra vez Harry. Parecía que el mundo se había desvanecido para Harry y solo se encontraban él y sus pensamientos. La furia de Ron se desvaneció tras ver a su amigo en tal condición.

Ginny no podía haberse enterado, no de esa forma, ¿cómo Pavartí se atrevía a decirle tales mentiras a Ginny?, SU Ginny no podía enterarse de su estupidez, si Pavarti decía más cosas de las que en realidad pasaron. ¿Cómo iba recuperar a Ginny si…

- Pavarti no tenía derecho de hablar con Ginny… yo no…

-Pavarti no habló con Ginny. – Dijo Ron.

-Entonces, ¿cómo…?

-Ginny los vio. – confirmo Hermione

-¿qué?

-Nos escuchó hablando ayer antes de que desaparecieras… - Dijo Ron.

- Harry… Ginny fue a tu departamento para hablar contigo… y te vio con Pavarti… - Dijo Hermione quien estaba hincada de frente a Harry, mientras sostenía sus manos, tratándolo de reconfortar -¿Harry que sucedió? ¿Estabas tomando… estabas….?

Harry estaba desesperado la tempestad violenta de sus pensamientos no lo hacían pensar con claridad, solo tenía una cosa en la mente. Ginny, siempre Ginny. - No. Yo… tomé unas…yo… Dios Ginny… ella… ella vino… me besó… peleamos… Pavarti… yo no… pero casi… y Ginny… -

- Harry cálmate… no tiene sentido lo que dices… cálmate. – Trató Hermione de tranquilizarlo tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, el sufrimiento interior que 

reflejaban sus ojos verdes y la incipiente barba hacían un conjunto de desesperanza nunca antes visto en Harry.

-No. Tengo que verla… - trato de levantarse del sofá y alejarse de sus amigos necesitaba hablar con Ginny, explicarle. Pero la pregunta sarcástica de Ron lo detuvo.

-¿A Pavarti?

-No.- Harry tenia ganas de golpear a Ron, de descargar contra alguien toda la frustración que tenía, toda esta situación lo estaban volviendo loco. - Hermione tengo que verla… tengo que explicarle. -

-Harry por favor necesitas calmarte primero-

-Hermione no. Tengo que hablar con ella.-

-Ginny no quiere verte. – Dijo de pronto Ron. A pesar de todo Ron sabia que Harry amaba a su hermana pero Ginny ya había sufrido suficiente como para que Harry empeorar más las cosas. No era la forma de decirlo, Hermione había insistido en ser sutil, y por la cara de reproche de la castaña, no lo había sido, no quería lastimar a su amigo pero había ocasiones que la familia tenía que salir adelante primero, y no le perdonaba a Harry su estupidez después de todo lo que habían pasado no le perdonaba sus tonterías con Pavarti Patil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? Yo no…- balbuceó Harry, tenía lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, haciendo brillar con angustia sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Está herida… dolida, Harry… y por algo que ni ella misma sabe…

-¿no me recuerda verdad? – preguntó Harry mientras dos lágrimas se perdían en su incipiente barba.

- No.

Harry estaba devastado, quizás se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, pero así se sentía desde hace varios meses sin SU Ginny. Si a pesar de haber escuchado la verdad no había recordado nada ¿qué esperanzas tenía él de recuperarla de nuevo?, una vocecita dentro de él le recordó que valía la pena intentarlo.

- Necesito tu ayuda Hermione y la tuya también Ron. –

-¿Cómo vas a solucionar lo de Pavarti? -

- Un problema a la vez. Estuve a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Pero no pasó _nada_, solo fue un momento de desesperación pero no hicimos nada...NADA. Amo a Ginny, Ron, y ella es la única para mí.

El silencio adsorbió las últimas palabras de Harry. Tanto Ron como Hermione estaba asombrados por la convicción de Harry para con Ginny. Harry Potter amaba a Ginny Weasley y pasara lo que pasara la recuperaría.

Escucharon atentos el plan de Harry, quizás fuera difícil, y quizás hubiera una gran posibilidad de que no funcionara. Pero valía la pena intentar recuperar lo que parecía perdido.

Pasaron la noche ayudando a Harry a fomentar y construir su plan.

La mañana llegó, y en la madriguera los primeros regalos y felicitaciones se hicieron presentes. A pesar de los múltiples regalos, uno se hacía notar entre todos ellos. Un gran cofre se hallaba al pie del árbol de navidad, junto a la chimenea. Los colores opacos de la rustica madera, sobresalían entre el mosaico de coloridos de las luces y las envolturas. La tapa de madera tenia labradas las palabras, "**Recordar es vivir de nuevo" Para Ginevra Weasley. De H.**

+ - - + - - + - - + - - + - - +

N/A: Estoy muy emocionada por que les ha gustado mucho esta historia, a pesar que lo capítulos no son muy largo creo que ha captado la atención de ustedes lectores así como mi atención para escribir. Quizás la el próximo capítulo de esta historia tarde un par de semanas, pero tengo todo mi reducido tiempo libre y mis animos en "Las Cosas Pasan por una Razón", que es mi prioridad ahorita.

Sigo escribiendo las demás historias pero la imaginación y el tiempo no se ponen de acuerdo. Recuerden que esta historia estaba pensada para ser un one-shot por eso el hecho que lo capítulos sean cortos.

Gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews, para mí son importantes ya que me motivan a seguir y me presionan para conseguir tiempo para escribir las historias.

Jazu, amiga gracias por el desatoro mental y por la ayudita en la frase descuadrada, aparte por la AYUDOTA del artefacto ese que va a salir en próximos capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 4)**

**By: Huesos_Potter**

_Navidad…_

_La mañana llegó, y en la madriguera los primeros regalos y felicitaciones se hicieron presentes. A pesar de los múltiples regalos, uno se hacía notar ente todos ellos. Un gran cofre se hallaba al pie del árbol de navidad, junto a la chimenea. Los colores opacos de la rustica madera, sobresalían entre el mosaico de coloridos de las luces y las envolturas. La tapa de madera tenia labradas las palabras, "__**Recordar es vivir de nuevo" Para Ginevra Weasley. De H.**_

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

Podía escuchar el alboroto en el piso inferior, las risas de sus hermanos, la voz de la señora Weasley cantando al compás de la canción navideña que sonaba en la radio, una explosión seguida de un chillido de algo parecido a una banshee, aun así Ginny Weasley no se inmutó por el alboroto, siguió cepillando su cabello para luego atarlo en una coleta, se maquilló un poco tratando de borrar el rastro de las lágrimas liberadas la noche anterior, y la anterior a esa, esperaba que su familia no notara sus ojos ligeramente hinchados o su nariz sonrojada, Molly Weasley quizás pensara que seguía enferma. _(((Enferma)))_, pensó Ginny, era así como se sentía. ¿Cómo te podía afectar algo que no recordaras haber tenido?.

Se observó en el espejo comprobando que se viera bien, Colin le había dicho que se veía bonita cuando se maquillaba de ese modo, y era así como quería lucir hoy, bonita, como la mujer que estaba con Harry. No, ya no pensaría en eso, se repitió por quincuagésima vez, cerró su caja de cosméticos muy enfadada consigo misma, había perdido a Harry, por olvidarlo, pero Harry se había recuperado rápido encontrando a otra, otras quizás, y aunque no lo recordara sentía un dolor profundo por ese hombre al que su cerebro no podía recordar.

Respiró profundamente preparándose para bajar, después de todo era navidad, y había mejores cosas que hacer que estar deprimida en su habitación una fría mañana decembrina. Buscó en su armario su sweater favorito uno de color verde, era lo último que faltaba en su atuendo. Una última revisada ante el espejo, comprobando con aprobación la imagen que este proyectaba, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación notó una lechuza desconocida se dirigía directamente a la ventana, con dos pequeños picotazos contra el cristal de la ventana abrió esta, dejando pasar a la extraña lechuza, quien entró volando directo a la cama de Ginny dejando una carta y una rosa de color rosa, tan rápido como salió por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado.

Ginny se acercó a su cama vio la carta y la rosa, se habría emocionado si las rosas rosas fueran sus favoritas, pero la realidad es que no lo eran. Tomó la carta abriendo el sobre y leyendo su contenido, sintiendo un gran nudo en su estomago, esa carta era lo último que hubiera esperado. Miro la rosa con desagrado, no eran ni un tulipán ni una rosa roja, no eran las palabras que quería leer o escuchar, ni mucho menos la enviaba el hombre que su corazón anhelaba.

Dejo la rosa y la carta sobre su cama, y bajó a donde su familia la esperaba para iniciar las festividades del día, dejando por un lado sin la mayor importancia lo que ella hasta ahora consideraba "su primer regalo" del día.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

Ronald Weasley estaba nervioso, su novia lo veía ir y venir al pie de la escalera, tanto que no le sorprendería que abriera una trinchera en ella, respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, ella se sentía igual, pero sus nervios se expresaban de otro modo, tanto que la repentina orden de la señora Weasley entre la algarabía los sobresaltó a ambos.

-Ronald dile a Ginny que baje para…

-Aquí estoy mamá… - Avisó Ginny mientras bajaba los últimos dos escalones de la escalera.

-Hija Feliz Navidad –

-Ehh gracias mamá… felicidades a ti también – mientras la señora Weasley la abrazaba afectuosamente, casi dejándola sin respiración, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

-Ron… - dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano para felicitarlo.

-Felicidades enana… - Dijo este abrazándola afectuosamente, no entendía como Ron podía tranquilizarla con un abrazo, hasta cierto punto se sentía mejor.

-Ginny algo te espera bajo el árbol… - Dijo Fred detrás de ella.

-No quiero convertirme es algo extraño en navidad… - Observó recelosa a su hermano, no es que no confiara en sus hermanos pero con Fred y George nunca se sabía.

-No es de ellos… - Confirmó una voz grave cerca de ellos. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente mientras lo único que pudo exclamar fue un ligero -Oh…- no sabía como lo lograba pero esos ojos verdes podían perderla, paralizarla y ponerla de cabeza en fracción de segundos.

Por suerte los gemelos aprovecharon la oportunidad para su felicitación, Fred gritó -Ginnynski Feliz –

- Navidad- concluyó George, mientras entre ambos la levantaba y daba vueltas con ella. Arrancando una risa entre los habitantes de la casa.

-Tontos… Gracias…- Dijo Ginny aun nerviosa por la presencia de Harry. El revoloteo y payasadas de los gemelos seguían y podía sentir unos ojos fijos en ella penetrando su alma.

-Ginny...- la llamó Ron mientras con un asentamiento de cabeza señalaba su regaló.

Ginny se dirigió al pie del árbol de navidad, sin dirigirle una mirada al hombre que tanto la afectaba, podía sentir su corazón desbocado en su pecho pero no le iba a dar importancia se había prometido que no la afectaría y que pasaría un día sin aflicciones. Y con o sin Harry Potter lo conseguiría.

El silenció repentino y extraño calló sobre el hogar de los Weasleys, las payasadas, las risas y los villancicos se aislaron en el espacio. Se arrodilló frente al baúl, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la caligrafía hasta que llegó a la H, sabia de quien era, se sentía mareada y un ligero dolor atravesó su cuerpo y las lágrimas de nuevo se conglomeraron en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo abrió…?- interrumpió el silencio George, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Harry observó con la mujer que amaba abría el baúl de sus recuerdos, podía ver como las manos de Ginny temblaban sin tomar nada del contenido del viejo baúl, podía jurar que sus pulmones ya no tenían aire de la espera de ver la reacción de su Ginny.

Ginny cerró de pronto el baúl -Ehh yo… no…- mientras se levantaba ya sin contener las lagrimas y se dirigía a su habitación, todos se miraron sin saber que de hacer, Ginny nunca reaccionaba de ese modo, muy discretamente salieron de la madriguera, dejando a Ron, Hermione y a Harry solo en la sala.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a su amigo quien parecía que toda la felicidad la habían extirpado de su cuerpo, estaba pálido y sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo, parecía perdido en un abismo.

Tenía que salir no podía estar ahí, no teniéndola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, como se le ocurría regalar eso, el no significaba nada para ella solo un nombre más en la larga lista de amistades de los Weasley. No podía respirar le dolía el cuerpo, el alma. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Molly Weasley lo interceptó.

-Harry, ¿Hijo dónde vas?-

-Yo… necesito salir… voy…-

-No. Tú te quedas… - Dijo tajantemente la señora Weasley - Hermione avisa a la familia que se preparen para desayunar acompáñala- ordenó Molly y a pesar de sentirse un basura no pudo mas que obedecer, ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara, tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar. Con una sonrisa maternal Molly acarició su rostro como una madre a un niño pequeño -Harry, necesitas comer… - este asintió y se dirigió junto con Hermione a la parte trasera de la casa, seguidos por Ron.

-Ronald – llamó Molly.

-¿Sí mamá?

-Súbelo a la habitación de Ginny – Ordenó Molly refiriéndose al baúl - que ella decida qué hacer el.

-Si mamá.

- Shuu shuu… No quiero cara largas… es navidad. – revoloteó Molly Weaslye. No sabía que ocurría pero esperaba que todos sus hijos estuvieran bien incluidos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Solo esperaba que su hija encontrara de nuevo las respuestas que necesitaba que faltaban por responder y estaba segura que esas respuestas solo las sabía Harry Potter. Y espera que ambos encontraran de nuevo su camino.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

Como se atrevía a hacerle eso, de estar ahí en su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, trayéndole recuerdos dolorosos a su mente y a su corazón, recuerdos que tenían cuerpo y rostro, un cuerpo y rostro exótico engulléndose en él. ¿Por qué no dejaba las cosas como estaban? Si no lo recordaba, su corazón no le dolería, pero lo hacía. Aunque sin recuerdos, el saber lo que había significado en su vida era suficiente para entristecer a su corazón por la escena con la morena que ocupaba su lugar. El lugar que debería de pertenecerle a ella.

¿Qué esperaba Harry?, ¿Qué quería de ella?

Alguien tocó un par de veces la puerta, Ginny se secó las lágrimas que había rodado por su rostro y rogó a los cielos que no fuera él. Pero la voz de su hermano pidiéndole que abriera su puerta interrumpió su suplica.

Ginny a si lo hizo dando paso a Ron con el gran baúl, dejándolo a sus pies. Ginny tenía un nudo en la garganta que la oprimía y no la dejaba respirar.

Ron se acerco a ella, tomándola en sus brazos, se sentía protegida ente los brazos de su hermano mayor, siempre habían estado muy unidos, la proximidad de edades había ayudado, considerándolo su hermano favorito y en estos momentos necesitaba de todo y todos a los que se pudiera aferrar para no dejarse vencer. Ron la abrazó un par de segundos, secó las lágrimas de Ginny mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Dale una oportunidad – Dijo Ron, besó su frente fraternalmente saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola con el baúl. Sola y con sus recuerdos.

Sabía a quién se refería. Pero el darle la oportunidad abriría una gana de nuevos sentimientos que no sabía si quería destapar. Ese baúl era su caja de pandora personal. Donde a pesar de los males todavía albergaba la esperanza.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

N/A: Lo sé, no es muy largo pero la continuación es un poco más extensa por que veremos el contenido real del baúl. Viene lo bueno jaja tengo varias cosas escritas del siguiente capítulo solo sigo afinando los detalles aprovechando mi "tiempo libre" del cual ya me queda poco.

Tengo varios proyectos nuevos pero como todavía tengo muchas historias inconclusas no me voy a enfocar en ellos hasta terminar parte de los que tengo, pero esas nuevas ideas no me dejan concentrarme en las historias publicadas.

Espero que este inicio de año sea muy bueno para todos ustedes y que nos sigan acompañando tanto a mí como a los otros autores que tratamos de hacer cosas buenas enfocándonos en esta pareja.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero les haya gustado esta pequeña parte.

Saludos

Karla "Huesos"


	5. Chapter 5

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 5)**

**By: Huesos_Potter**

Habían pasado varios minutos y la caja seguía ahí donde Ron la había colocado, minutos en que necesito armarse de valor para tomarla decisión de abrir el baúl, la palabras colocadas en él, la seguían y la tentaban _"__**Recordar es vivir de nuevo"**_, en verdad quería eso, vivir de nuevo. Sabía que algo en su vida faltaba era como si su ser no estuviera completo, esa parte hilemórfica que no se completaba, que no podía ser completamente feliz si esos detalles no la llenaban.

Respiró profundamente y armándose de valor, de todo el coraje que un representante de Griffindor podía tener, se acercó de nuevo al baúl recorriendo los contornos de las letras, un ligero click se escuchó y la caja se abrió de nuevo, la primera vez no pudo distinguir el contenido, las lagrimas y el ligero dolor de cabeza había impedido ver el contenido por completo, pero en esa ocasión la lágrimas seguían ahí y el malestar en su sien era una sombra en la lejanía, pero esos factores no impidieron que se maravillara por el contenido.

La caja contenía varios frascos de diferentes tamaños con unos pequeños números y notas en ellos, los números representaban fechas y las notas etiquetas de ciertos momentos.

Sabía que eran esos frascos, en algún lado había leído de ellos eran raros y difíciles de encantar y sobre todas las cosas difíciles de conseguir, ya que juntar dos artefactos tan especiales como esos, no cualquiera lo conseguía. Eran una mezcla entre una recordadora y un pensadero, los francos transparentes con ligeras runas en el cuello de las mismas dejaban ver el contenido liquido junto con una niebla espesa de color purpura, Ginny no levantó ninguno de los frascos simplemente los observo hasta que algo mas llamó su atención.

Un sobre estaba pegado en el interior de la tapa, decía "Ginny" con unas letras algo masculina, ya que las líneas dispersas y poco rectas delataban al escritor, sabía de quien era quizás no lo recorvada pero su ser reconocía hasta cierto punto cada trazo.

"_Los recuerdos no se comparan a la realidad pero se acercan demasiado y son los que nos ayudan a salir a delante. En cada batalla, en cada logro, en cada momento de felicidad siempre has estado tú. Tu recuerdo es lo más valioso que tengo, y lo quiero compartir contigo…"_

Ginny apretó fuertemente la nota, la colocó de nuevo en su sitió respiró fuertemente un par de veces más preparándose para abrir el primer frasco. Destapó el frasco y la nieva se hizo aun más espesa era como el humo que sale de un caldero burbujeante y brumoso pero era de un morado brillante de pronto sintió que era absorbida por la espesa niebla y la humedad recorrió sus sentido, de la nada estaba ahí parada en el andén 9 y ¾.

Las personas pasaban alrededor de ella sin ni siquiera notarla, no es que lo esperara pero la hacía sentirse extraña, no sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar, observó de pronto como un niño que le resultaba familiar empujaba una carretilla con varios baúles, se veía perdido y algo nervioso. Las grandes ropas que llevaba lo hacían ver peculiar, era un niño bonito. Era Harry Potter. _(((¿Qué…)))_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido por un gran alboroto cerca de ellos.

- Es lo mismo todos los años… lleno de muggles…

-¿Muggles? – Preguntó el Harry de 11 años.

_(((¿Mamá?)))_ Preguntó extrañada, mientras seguía al Harry donde se encontraba su familia.

-Disculpe… Disculpe, me podría decir…

-¿Tu primer año en Hogwarts?

Harry se veía nervioso pero logró asentir.

-Es el primer año de Ron también –

Entonces vio a la pequeña niña, quien miraba a Harry con adoración, su madre decía muchas cosas las cuales ella no podía distinguir, seguro estaba regañando a sus hermanos, podía recordar ese día, el día que acompañaron a Ron a su primer viaje a Hogwarts, pero no recordaba eso, no recordaba a ese niño que la miraba algo extrañado con una sonrisa cálida, ni a su mini-ella sonrojarse por tal sonrisa, escondida detrás de las faldas de su madre.

-Buena suerte – Dijo la Ginny de 10 años. Harry reverenció un ligero gracias y siguió a Ron por la entrada del andes 9 y ¾.

La escena se desvaneció regresándola a su habitación. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿cómo era posible que ese momento, ese hecho no lo recordara?, era como si sus recuerdos hubieran sido cambiados o absorbidos de su mente.

Podía recordar a su madre gritarle a Fred y a George antes de que Ron desapareciera por el muro, recordaba también que tenía ganas de llorar porque ella quería ir con el último de sus hermanos que la dejaba sola en casa su mamá, podía recordar a los gemelos decirle que le enviarían un retrete de Hogwarts. Pero a ese niño que parecía adsorberla con una sola mirada no lo podía recordar.

Miró de nuevo todos los frascos que había dentro de baúl. ¿De eso se trataba? De revivir todos y cada uno de sus momentos, ¿ese era su regalo?, ¿compartir con ella sus recuerdos juntos, desde el primero hasta el último que perdió?.

Respiró profundamente colocando de nuevo el primer frasco en su sitio.

Habían otros recuerdos, unos cuantos más que tenían notas que decían recuerdos de Ron y recuerdos de Hermione. Sabía que eran significativos pero los que ella necesitaba eran, por qués, razones y respuestas de hechos mucho más importantes para su corazón y sus sentimientos.

Así que abrió el siguiente, sintiendo lo mismo que con el primero, la niebla purpura la adsorbió llevándola a otro sitio a otro recuerdo.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, sin reconocer el lugar, hasta que pudo distinguir en la lejanía a pequeña niña pelirroja recostada en el piso de ese frio y tenebroso lugar. Todo el aire desapareció de sus pulmones.

Era ella.

No podía tener más de 11 o 12 años, se apresuró a acercarse a ella misma, pero recordó que no podía hacer nada, simplemente era un espectador es esta situación.

Había perdido todo el color de su piel, sus ropas estaban llenas de manchas y podía jurar que parte de ellas era restos de sangre. _(((¿Dónde estoy?)))_ Se preguntó Ginny. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara todo aquello?, pero la pregunta aun más importante era que significaba toda esta situación. ¿Porqué Harry le entregaba este momento?.

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, Harry apareció de pronto, sus ropas estaban en peores condiciones que los de ella. Era un niño aún, pero la determinación se veía en su rostro.

Corrió hacia ella y se hincó de rodillas - ¡Ginny!- susurró -¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! Ginny, por favor, despierta – Parecía que a Harry todo la esperanza se le había esfumado, la cabeza de Ginny se movía de un lado a otro. Y Ginny la adulta, la invisible, supo que era algo que la iba a marcar de por vida y aun así ella no podía recordaba nada. Ni siquiera cuando el muchacho alto de pelo negro que estaba apoyado contra la columna estaba observándolos – No despertará – Dijo el muchacho que no conocía tenía casi la misma edad que ella en la actualidad.

- Tom... ¿Tom Riddle? - Dijo Harry.

Ginny estranguló un gritó. Él no podía ser Voldemort. No podía. ¿Por qué Harry se quedaba ahí? ¿Qué sucedía con ella?. Ginny no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Harry no hacía nada por huir?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? -dijo Harry desesperado-. ¿Ella no está... no está...?

-Todavía está viva – le respondió Riddle-, pero por muy poco tiempo.

Harry trató de mover a Ginny una vez más pero al no poder pidió ayuda. Ella quería ayudar ser un espectador estaba descontrolando sus nervios.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Tom -dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny - Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame... -

Tom Riddle no se movió y Ginny pudo jurar que una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

- ¿Has visto...? - preguntó extrañado Harry. –Gracias- Dijo Harry al ver quien tenía su varita, una sonrisa se reflejo en la boca de Riddle, quien seguía observando a Harry.

-Escucha - intentó de nuevo Harry - ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco... -

-No vendrá si no lo llamo -dijo Riddle con toda tranquilidad.

Mas cosas sucedieron todo en cuestión de segundos pero ella podía jurar que habían pasado quizás horas, un enorme basilisco apareció atacando a Harry, quien corría despavorido, un hermoso fénix cruzó los aires atacando los ojos de la horrible criatura, las carcajadas maléficas de Tom Marvolo Riddle, no, de Lord Voldemort penetraron sus oídos, pero ella no estaba escuchando, estaba ahí de rodillas temblando junto a su pequeña figura inerte aún inconsciente, Harry estaba en una batalla contra el gigantesco animal, espada en mano, y gritos espeluznantes se oían en la lejanía, no podía quitar la mirada de Harry y de ella misma, pero su cerebro estaba tan ocupado asimilando toda la situación que identificar razón o algo estaba de mas.

Enfrente de ella Harry se arrodilló, tenía sangre en el rostro y de uno de sus brazos brotaba una cantidad considerable de sangre, tenía un colmillo en su mano y un diario raido estaba cerca de ellos, Tom Riddle se acercaba a ellos, Harry abrió el diario clavando el colmillo que juraba que era del basilisco dentro del diario después en la portada, asiendo brotar del diario sangre tan oscura que parecía negra.

La Ginny de 17 años no podía quitar la mirada de la herida del brazo de Harry donde tenía las ropas desgarradas, dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, respiraba entrecortadamente cuando todo el peligro desapareció por completo o al menos eso creía Ginny, por pudo ver algo más que la deja completamente impactada, Harry se estaba muriendo. Se estaba muriendo por su culpa eso lo entendió en el momento. Había arriesgado su vida por ella.

Ginny, la niña despertó de pronto, preocupación y miedo reflejado en su rostro, tenia lágrimas en su rostro, Harry cubrió su manga para que ella no pudiera ver su herida y no asustarla más, tratando también de ocultar el dolor que le provocaba el veneno de la serpiente.

-Era yo Harry, pero te juro que no quería... Tom me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y... ¿cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde está Tom? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario.-

-shh… Todo a terminado Ginny… - dijo Harry un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ambas Ginnys, tras la ligera sonrisa de Harry. Estaba pálido y ella no podía hacer nada por él.

El fénix aparecía de nuevo, se acercó a ellos y con un cántico algo fuera de este mundo lloró dejando caer unas ligeras lágrimas en la herida de Harry, combatiendo con eso el veneno que corría por las venas de niño, cerrando la herida, y alejándolo de una muerte dolorosa y repentina.

Ginny quería tomar en sus brazos a Harry, llorar por él, con él, pero la niebla purpura envolvió el lugar sacándola de nuevo de ese recuerdo. Regresándola a su habitación.

Temblaba por todo la situación por todo lo que había visto, era un recuerdo doloroso era responsable de tanto y ella no sabía ni si quiera lo que había sucedido. Había sido una marioneta de Lord Voldemort y ella casi muere por ello arrastrando a Harry con ella.

Sabía que había más cosas por venir solo esperaba que no fueran cosas tan dolorosas como esa memoria pero sabía que aun estaba comenzando a revivir su pasado con el hombre al que alguna vez amó.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

Una entrega rápida... promento que iba a seguir escribiendo pero creo que hasta aquí se ve bien…

Tristemente hoy es mi último día de vacaciones, he tratado de aprovechar las vacaciones tratando de actualizar las historias que tengo.

Mi propósito o mi petición de este año seria que mi musa no me abandonara tan seguido, pero sobre todas las cosas coordinar mi tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo.

Espero que nos leamos pronto, ya que tengo el siguiente "capitulo" en el horno, solo estoy afinando los detalles…

Saludos y muchas gracias por los comentarios, así como el tiempo que invierten en leer todo esto.

Besos

Karla "Huesos"


	6. Chapter 6

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 6)**

**By: Huesos_Potter**

Cuando los temblores y las lágrimas que había derramado se controlaron escogió el siguiente frasco, estaba segura que aún faltaban más lágrimas y más escenas impactantes, y que no todas serian buenas pero ahora que había empezado después de las memorias ya vistas no podía evitar querer ver y saber más, después de todo era parte de su vida. Una vida que alguien le había robado.

Escogió su siguiente objetivo era un frasco pequeño, un poco más grande que el primero que tomó, apretó fuertemente el frasco preparándose para que la nebulosa purpura la absorbiera a la humedad del siguiente sitio.

Estaba en la madriguera, podía ver el sol del verano resplandecer en el horizonte. Buscó en su alrededor la razón porque estaría en ese lugar, en el campo de quidditch que estaba en las afueras de su casa. Entonces, escuchó la razón por la cual estaba en ese preciso lugar. Podía ver a lo lejos jugar a una pareja montada en sus respectivas escobas, uno lanzaba la pelota tratando de anotar en el aro mientras la otra persona trataba de evitar la anotación.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban dispersas alrededor del lugar delimitando un poco el espacio, debía de ser uno o cuando mucho dos años atrás, ya que el campo de quidditch lucía muy diferente al que ella consideraba el actual, así que supuso que se encontraba en el verano entre su cuarto y quinto curso.

Observó detenidamente a la pareja, su corazón se detuvo. La pareja eran ella misma y Harry. No podía distinguir lo que hablaban pero podía ver que se encontraba algo sonrojada, no distinguía si por el esfuerzo o por algo muy distinto al quidditch.

Ginny tomó de nuevo la pelota, la arrojó anotando así otro tanto en el aro que Harry estaba guardando.

- ¡Vamos Potter! ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? - Gritó Ginny mofándose de la mala actuación de Harry mientras este recogía la pelota. Ginny tenía que reconocer que la posición de Harry no era la de guardián.

-No me provoques Weasley. – Amenazó Harry con una sonrisa.

Respondiendo al reto Ginny voló hacía Harry quitándole la quaffle mientras salía volando en otra dirección. Su vieja barredora no era competencia para la "Saeta" de Harry quien la alcanzó con facilidad, tratando de arrebatarle la raída pelota logrando su objetivo pero Ginny de un manotazo rápido le quitó los lentes.

-Hey eso es trampa… ¡devuélvemelos! – Grito Harry mientras Ginny se alejaba acerándose al lugar donde la Ginny de 17 años los estaba observando.

-En tus sueños Potter. – Contestó Ginny sacando la lengua de un modo infantil.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron por algo que ella no logró distinguir. Tiró la pelota, que aterrizó en el piso con un ligero puff en el terreno, tomó la escoba en ambas manos para mejor control mientras seguía a Ginny quien volaba en círculos presumiendo su trofeo que presentaban eras los lentes redondos.

Harry la alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ambos estaban tan cerca de Ginny que si su cuerpo se materializaba podría chocar con ellos.

Harry niveló su escoba con la de Ginny quien trataba de alejar con el brazo que tenia libre del mango de la escoba los lentes del muchacho. Ambos a pesar de estar sobre sus escobas casi estaban al ras del suelo.

Harry tomó a Ginny de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, perdiendo el balance de ambas escobas, cayeron con un ruido seco contra la superficie del suelo, las escobas por un lado y los lentes por otro.

El golpe recibido por la caída, a ninguno de les importó, ambos soltaron una ligera carcajada mas no se movieron de su posición. Ginny pudo observar que los dos estaban en su propio mundo, un mundo donde solo vivían ellos dos. Harry aun tenía sus brazos en la cintura de Ginny, mientras ella esta acomodaba sobre él, de tal forma que tenia los muslos en cada lado de la cintura de Harry sentada a horcajadas sobre el muchacho, si a Harry le había provocado algún dolor la caída no lo demostró, recostado como estaba de espaldas en el piso con el peso de la pelirroja sobre él, Harry se veía en el paraíso, la veía de tal forma que a la Ginny de 17 años le provoco un vuelo en el corazón.

Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente igual que Harry, ambos agitados y sonrojados con grandes sonrisas que iluminaban sus rostros. Ginny colocó sus brazos en cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, con las palmas en el piso para mejor apoyo, mientras rosaba el rostro de Ginny colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Respirando un poco más agitadamente por una causa totalmente diferente al quidditch, podía ver la intensidad de la mirada de él que era la misma de la de ella. Sabía que era esta memoria que se le mostraba, aunque no la recorra sabía lo que sucedería.

Ginny se inclinó un poco más sobre él, y lo besó. Harry la interceptó en el camino uniéndose en un beso cálido, lleno de ternura con inocente sensualidad.

Ginny recordaba su primer beso y otros que había recibido pero aquellos que ella recordaba no se parecían en lo más mínimo a este que estaba presenciando.

Quizás este no era el primero de ambos, pero opacaba a los anteriores convirtiendo ese gesto, esa caricia en algo mucho más grande que una tímida exploración.

Harry posó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza amoldándola a sensaciones más profundas. En los ángulos perfectos para que sus bocas hablaran el lenguaje más antiguo, el del amor.

Se estaban conociendo, marcándose de una forma que Ginny no sabía que podían existir a tan temprana edad. No entendía como personas tan jóvenes se encontraban y se complementaban de tal forma como aquellos dos a los que estaba observando.

Ginny trazó los labios de Harry con su boca, los mechones rebeldes de la pelirroja que salían de su coleta caían como una cascada rojiza sobre ambos.

Harry acarició el muslo desnudo de Ginny que quedaba visible por su pantaloncillo, ella hizo un ruido extraño de complacencia, parecido a un ronroneó, que pareció incitar a Harry a acariciar a lo largo la piel de la pelirroja.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos.

Poco a poco rompieron el beso y Ginny pudo ver que tenía los labios enrojecidos y húmedos por los besos de Harry. Los dos tenían un brillo especial en sus miradas que iba en armonía con sus rostros de felicidad.

Era como si dos personas incompletas después de mucho tiempo se hubieran encontrado en el camino.

Ginny se levantó de un salto con una carcajada jalando a Harry con ella.

-Vamos Potter.

Harry, recogió sus lentes y las escobas dándole su barredora a Ginny, quien respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero gracias. Harry tomó su mano jalándola de nuevo hacia sí, dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, la sonrisa de Ginny se hizo aún más grande mientras regresaban mano con mano de camino a la madriguera.

La niebla purpura envolvió la escena negando a Ginny la posibilidad de terminar y seguir en aquella memoria.

Quería regresar, volver y revivir aquel momento que se mostraba maravilloso después de tanto vació en su cabeza y su alma. Pero esta vez la niebla no la regresó a su habitación, si no la llevó unos instantes adelante dentro del mismo recuerdo, no sabía que esas memorias pudieran lograr tal efecto una especie de subcapítulo dentro de ls memoria principal, pero lo que la intrigaba mas era el hecho de seguir en aquel lugar, si para ella lo más importante había sucedido momentos atrás.

Ginny siguió a la pareja hasta su casa, la felicidad se notaba en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, pero las sonrisas desaparecieron a encontrar a la señora Weasley en un mar de llanto, rodeada por su esposo quien la consolaba dándole ánimos.

Harry la soltó de inmediato y ambas Ginnys pudieron notar el cambio en Harry, su rostro se volvió sombrío y podía notar que la tristeza envolvía el ambiente. Ginny intentó tomar su mano pero este con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se lo impidió, observando el desconcierto en su joven persona, mas ella no lo presionó, entendiendo lo que Harry necesitaba en ese momento.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Ginny.

-Atacaron la casa de los Pineapples… todos están… - su papá no terminó la frase.

-Está sucediendo de nuevo Arthur… - fueron las palabras de Molly Weasley entre sollozos, que se perdieron en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

Ginny observó de nuevo a los jóvenes, en quienes la felicidad de encontrarse y de tenerse de los minutos anteriores había desaparecido.

Harry acarició el rostro de Ginny, ella besó su palma y él susurró un lo siento saliendo de la habitación. Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos, las limpió con el dorso de su mano, respiró profundamente siguiendo el camino que había tomado Harry con determinación en su rostro, sabía perfectamente que no dejaría que Harry se fuera de su vida.

Ginny quiso seguir de nuevo a su persona, pero la niebla densa y húmeda del final del recuerdo la envolvió, gritó un _NO_, lleno de frustración, necesitaba saber, sentir aún más cosas y con un frenesí descontrolado colocó de nuevo el frasco dirigiéndose al siguiente destapándolo apresuradamente, con lagrimas que no sabía que tenía en su rostro, la niebla envolvió su ser, transportándola de nuevo a otro recuerdo, donde no sabía que esperar.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

N/A: Escribir esto me costó mucho trabajo por alguna extraña razón, espero haber logrado describir lo que en mi cabeza se veía tan bonito.

Gracias por los reviews y por todos los que me dan ánimos para seguir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 7)**

**By: Huesos_Potter**

…la niebla densa y húmeda del final del recuerdo la envolvió, gritó un NO, lleno de frustración, necesitaba saber, sentir aún más cosas y con un frenesí descontrolado colocó de nuevo el frasco dirigiéndose al siguiente destapándolo apresuradamente, la niebla envolvió su ser, transportándola de nuevo a otro recuerdo, donde no sabía que esperar.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

Su corazón latía con fuerza, necesitaba tranquilizarse para lograr absorber todo lo posible que se le presentara en el siguiente recuerdo.

Estaba segura que se encontraba en Grimauld Place #12, en una habitación en la que nuca había estado o que ni siquiera sabía que existía, al menos eso era lo que creía.

La habitación quedaba iluminada por una de las ventanas que dejaba pasar la tenue luz del atardecer londinense.

Ginny no podía distinguir a quien pertenecía tal habitación, los posters de Quiddith y algunas fotos que quedaban ocultas por las sombras, no le decían nada del propietario del tal lugar. Sabía que era un cuarto masculino, pero todos esos detalles pasaron al olvido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, cerrándose del mismo modo con un sonido seco que hizo temblar las paredes. Dándole la entrada a Harry Potter.

Ginny podía ver que estaba furioso por una razón ajena a su entendimiento, Harry estaba frustrado y visiblemente perturbado, todo su cuerpo estaba tensó, respiró profundamente tratando así de tranquilizarse, mas no funcionó, ya que a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, dejando pasar a Ginny Weasley.

Tan inesperada fue su llegada que la reacción de la Ginny de 17 años fue de sorpresa, al igual que la de Harry, quien se tensó nuevamente por la llegada de la muchacha.

¿Qué sucedía? En el recuerdo anterior, el beso, las caricias, los sentimientos que despertaba en ella ¿Dónde habían quedado? ¿Por qué un cambio tan drástico?

-No me dejes hablando sola Potter…

-Ginny por favor, no hagas más difícil esto para mi… - Suplicó Harry, sin atreverse a mirar de lleno a Ginny.

-¿y qué hay de mi? – susurró Ginny.

La Ginny real, observó la mirada de Harry que reflejaba un dolor profundo dentro de esos ojos verdes que reflejaban sus sentimientos como ventanas de su alma, mientras tomaba fuerzas para decir sus siguientes palabras.

- Ginny escucha… No puedo seguir contigo más tiempo, tenemos que dejar de vernos, no puedo estar contigo. -

-Es por esa estúpida y noble razón ¿verdad?, ya lo habíamos hablado Harry… no pode…

-Es como… como vivir la vida de alguien más – la interrumpió – Pero no puedo… no podemos… - lo último ambas Ginny apenas lograron escuchar, las palabras se habían quedado en su garganta como si fueran un liquido amargo que revolvía sus entrañas.

La Ginny del recuerdo, lo encaró cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa torcida que expresaba palabras no dichas, claramente Harry trataba de no mirarla pero Ginny esperó hasta que evitar su mirada fue imposible.

-Ginny por favor no me mires así, Voldemort usa a las personas que son cercanas a sus enemigos, ya te usó una vez, y fue solo porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, imagina en que peligro estarías si descubre lo que siento por ti.

- ¿Y que si no me importa? - dijo Ginny.

- A mi si - contestó Harry

- Te amo Harry – dijo simplemente Ginny.

Provocando en la Ginny que observaba la situación, algo parecido a un baño cálido que recorría su ser, la determinación y a la vez la simpleza de sus palabras hicieron un corte en sus nervios, en todo su ser, haber escuchado tal confesión de su propio voz hicieron reales los sentimientos que intuía que alguna vez llegó a tener.

Podía ver claramente el dilema de Harry, sabía que sería muy fácil negar las palabras de Ginny, pero tal sentimiento no podía ser negado -y yo a ti. Pero prefiero no estar contigo a llorar tu muerte… eso me mataría.

-No tiene por qué ser así. Mis hermanos, mi familia, no saben lo de nosotros, podemos seguir así. Solos, tu y yo, nadie se tiene que enterrar. No nos niegues esto Harry.

-Es peligroso Ginny. Soy peligroso. – Harry negaba metódicamente mientras retrocedía con un ligero paso. Pero Ginny no le dio tiempo que se alejara más de ella. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a que permaneciera en el lugar tan cerca de ella que Ginny podía jurar que apenas un aliento los separaba.

-No. Escúchame bien TE AMO. – Dijo Ginny tales palabras con tal determinación que obligó a Harry a perderse entre sus ojos chocolate. Estaba segura que Harry podía ver el amor que la pelirroja tenia no solo en sus bellos ojos o en su rostro, si no en todo su ser, ese amor que los envolvía y los complementaba de una forma peculiar - Te amo y no voy a dejar que nos separes por esa estúpida y noble razón.

-Ginny… -

-No. Te amo. Nos amamos. - Ginny no iba a dejar que nadie los separara a pesar de ser jóvenes tenían un amor tan grande que ni él ni nadie que los pudiera observar en ese momento lo podía negar, y Harry lo sabía, Ginny no iba a dejar que lo que tenían, nada ni nadie y mucho menos el mismo Lord Voldemort podía marchitar. - Por favor, Nadie se tiene que enterar. – Rogó Ginny, los pensamientos de Harry giraban en torno a todos aquellos hechos, situaciones que podía suceder en todo eso y si algo le pasaba a ella, él no lo podría soportar, sería difícil, ¿óomo esconder todo lo que sentía por ella?, ¿cómo no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que su corazón y su alma sentían por la mujer que amaba?.

-Ginny va a ser difícil, mas en Hogwards, ¿Cómo vamos a lograrlo?... Ron… Hermione… - Ginny tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas, tan grandes que sus pequeñas manos se veían graciosas alrededor de las de él.

-Vamos a encontrar una forma mientras estemos juntos, podemos con todo– Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, sabía que sería difícil eso no se podía negar pero prefería vivir en secreto su felicidad a que le arrebataran eso y nunca encontrarla de nuevo, y Ginny supo que a eso se refería este recuerdo. A vivir el momento que se les presentaba, a vivirlo y saber que lo tuvieron, que existió, a no encontrar ni tenerlo nunca. Ahora Ginny entendía la razón por la que nadie sabía de su relación con el hombre al que alguna vez amó, pero faltaba mucho más y no sabía si su cabeza o su corazón lo podrían soportar - Con todo y contra todos Harry. – aseguró Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Te amo – contestó Harry, la Ginny observante, se sorprendió por la fuerza de las palabras de Harry, no las había escuchado antes y tales palabras en su boca sonaban tan hermosa como la mejor armonía jamás compuesta.

Harry la tomó entre sus brazos besándola con desesperación, Ginny se dejó besar, entregándose de la misma forma que él. Llenándolos a ambos con ese gesto tan tangible de su amor, con una nueva esperanza.

Caminaron sin despegarse hasta tocar el borde la cama, Ginny se dejó caer arrastrando a Harry sobre ella. En la desesperación de sus caricias Harry se acomodó entre las piernas de Ginny mientras ella sacaba con premura la camisa de él que estaba fajada en su pantalón necesitando tocar la piel de su novio. Harry murmuró algo que la Ginny de 17 años no pudo escuchar por el impacto de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero que la Ginny del recuerdo respondió tomando la cabeza de Harry que estaba ocupado con el lóbulo de la oreja de Ginny para jalarlo contra su boca.

Los jóvenes a los que estaba viendo claramente tenían experiencia con lo que estaban haciendo, la impactó mas no la sorprendió, en su corazón y en la parte racional de su cabeza sabía que era un paso más en el amor de esos adolecentes, aunque esa misma parte racional no podía creer que era ella misma. Muchos los considerarían unos niños, pero habían vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo que la inocencia de la infancia había quedado atrás haciéndolos crecer de una forma apresurada.

Harry era un hombre hambriento al que se le estaba presentando un festín, no tenía suficientes manos ni bocas para disfrutar a su Ginny. Tocó el pecho de Ginny mientras acariciaba el cuello de él metiendo sus dedos en los cabellos que tocaban la nuca de Harry.

Besó el cuello de Ginny mientras se pegaba provocativamente entre los muslos de su novia. Ginny pudo ver que Harry intentaba detenerse pero el instinto y su juventud impedían tal hecho. Tanto él como ella están tan absortos en sus caricias, que estas, cada segundo subían de tono.

- Harry...

Harry no dejó de besarla, un ligero mmm fue la única contestación que recibió.

-Harry… oh Dioses… Harry… debemos detenernos…

Para sorpresa de Ginny quien los observaba con interés este así lo hizo, Harry besó por última vez el cuello de Ginny, regalándole una sonrisa que se veía hermosa en el panorama de su cabello revuelto, quitó su mano con la que sostenía el busto de Ginny, quien estaba sonrojada más de lo normal.

- Vamos a esperar ¿si?… - dijo con un hilo de voz Ginny mientras acariciaba el rostro de Harry – aun no estoy lista yo…

Harry la calló con un ligero beso. – yo tampoco estoy listo bebe… cuando lo hagamos quiero que sea especial que estemos seguros de lo que hacemos y no solo robarnos unos momentos… que sea rápido solo por que se nos fue de las manos…

-Lo sé… pero cada vez es más difícil detenernos…

- Ginny te quiero, y eso me aterra… si algo te llegara a suceder yo no podría vivir sin tí…

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento cada que hay algún ataque? Harry… Tom no te va a separar de mi lado, Él no puede tenerte, por que eres mío y no te voy a dejar ir… eres mío escuchaste. Mío.

Ginny pudo notar que a Harry la posesividad de Ginny le encantaba, se acomodó sobre ella colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras se dejaban envolver por la paz que provocaban sus respiraciones Ginny comenzó a acariciar perezosamente el cabello azabache de su novio, perdiéndose en unos momentos robados de tranquilidad después de la tormenta de emociones.

-¿Gin?

-Mmm…

-si seguimos así, cualquiera de tus hermanos puede entrar y lo de esperar va hacer más difícil.

Esto último provoca una ligera risa en la pelirroja quien se sentó en la cama acomodando su ropa y tratando de acomodar su cabello de nuevo en una coleta.

-Pronto no te preocupes… - dijo coquetamente con un ligero guiño, provocando un ligera carcajada en Harry.

La niebla se hizo presente de nuevo, sacándola de regresó a su habitación, parte de ella aún no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Para Ginny toda aquella conversación de aquellos jóvenes la impactaron de sobre manera, ¿dónde había quedado el amor tan gran de que se profesaban? o ¿la premura de la expectativa de una noche de entrega con la persona que amaba?, tenía una parte del rompecabezas que envolvía la relación con Harry Potter, había descubierto un amor naciente más grande que los obstáculos y estaba completamente segura que había estado profundamente enamorada de Harry, y ahora ya no sabía que sentía.

¿Cómo algo tan grande, tan puro podía haber desaparecido de pronto de su ser?. Tenía ganas de derramar de nuevo un mar de lágrimas pero por alguna extraña razón ya no salían, en el recuerdo había encontrado esperanza, pero aún faltaban mas para completar en su totalidad o al menos gran parte de su vida perdida. Una vida donde amó y fue amada con él tipo de amor que los escritores escriben en sus libros o los músicos en sus partituras, un amor que mueve montañas, que llena el alma y que da esperanza a los corazones solitarios, pero por una mala jugada del destino, ese amor ella lo olvidó.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

Ok debo confesar que esto no iba de esa forma, lo que pensé cuando me senté a escribirlo se fueron con otras palabras no quedo mal pero pienso que de la otra forma hubiera quedado mejor jaja

Lo mas irónico es que primero dije que era un one-shot… después que cuatro capitulo… y ahora voy en el capítulo 7 y aún hay mas jaja

¿Pensaron que iban a cuchiplanchar en este recuerdo? Tranquilos eso no pasa jajajaja al menos no aquí… jaja ¿no queremos infartar a Ginny con ese tipo de escenas o sí? (Risa macabra…)

**Saludos y gracias por los reviews!!! **Créanme cuando les digo que me motivan a seguir cuando tengo tiempo y no tengo ganas de escribir, sus comentarios recargan mis pilas para continuar.

**Jor, Jaz**, amigas las quiero… y también a mis otras amigas del Foro **Menta y Chocolate**, hacen felices mis días.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jor, Jaz esto es para ustedes…. **

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 8)**

**By: Huesos_Potter**

…

"_Ya no lo quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez lo quiero._

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido"._

_(Pablo Neruda. Poema #20)***(N/A1)_

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

Estaba dividida entre su razón y el olvido. Necesitaba saber, pero sabía que muchas de las nuevas memorias, significarían más recuerdos de sentimientos tan profundos y tempestuosos como las lluvias y los mares. Sentimientos que a pesar de ser trascendentes había olvidado.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿debía continuar?, ¿estaba preparada para aceptar, lo que sabía que podría observar?

La respuesta era simple. Sí.

Por supuesto que si, necesitaba saber, sentir de nuevo.

Así que continuó con el siguiente frasco. Era de una forma redonda, en cierto punto le recordaba a los frascos de los perfumes muggles que algunas de sus compañeras de su dormitorio utilizaban; en la base aterciopelada de la caja que resguardaban los frasquitos había una pequeña nota, con una fecha de caligrafía masculina. Tomó el pedacito de pergamino y leyó la nota.

"_Si no estás preparada para el contenido de este frasco, pasa al siguiente."_

La fecha correspondía exactamente a dos navidades atrás.

Su corazón se aceleró por la expectación, pero no le importó, necesitaba ese recuerdo, ver esa memoria; no importaba el contenido, necesitaba observar parte de su vida pasada.

Colocó la nota en su lugar, tomó el curioso frasco, giró el tapón y se vio envuelta en la densa niebla púrpura, trasportándola a su nuevo destino.

Cuando la niebla desapareció pudo observar a la persona que parecía estar esperando impacientemente a alguien.

Harry estaba apoyado en la pared de un corredor, la arquitectura del lugar era del estilo de Hogwards, había estado ahí, un par de meses atrás, era uno de los corredores secretos que atravesaban las cocinas de la escuela, nunca había llegado hasta el final de él, pero estaba consciente de que el Harry del recuerdo la llevaría mas allá de lo que conocía.

Se veía nervioso, acomodó su cabello en vano, se veía rebelde de una forma peculiar, miró su reloj, y repitiendo su movimiento revolvió de nuevo su cabello negro. Acomodó nerviosamente su ropa, jugando con el cuello de su suéter color rojo obscuro. Después de un suspiro volvió a observar su reloj y un con un bufido se apoyo de nuevo en la pared cruzando sus brazos.

Una puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a algo que Ginny no pudo distinguir, pero que iluminó de pronto el rostro de Harry, mas no podía ver qué o quién era.

-Pensé que no vendrías… - Dijo al vacío.

Pero una risita se escuchó en el pasillo, risa que Ginny reconoció como suya.

Es un movimiento Ginny dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad, Harry parecía hipnotizado por la presencia de ella. Ginny se preguntó de donde había sacado tal artefacto, no sabía que había estado en contacto con algo tan único.

No le dio tiempo a profundizar en tal banalidad, por las palabras que ella en el pasado había pronunciado.

-¿y perderme de celebrar la navidad con la persona que amo?

-Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, evitando alguna evasión.

-ya lo habíamos hablado. Estoy segura. ¿Tú lo estás?

-No tienes idea, bebe… - suspiró él.

Una carcajada retumbó en el pasillo mientras la pareja a través de un beso tan pasional que a cualquiera haría ruborizar, reacción a la que Ginny no fue la excepción. Un ligero gemido propio de algunos de los muchachos rompió el besó que compartían.

Ginny pudo observar la reacción de Harry, tenía los ojos cerrados como dejándose en envolver por la sensación de los labios de ella.

-Me puedo dar una idea. –Dijo la Ginny del recuerdo provocando la risa de Harry, Ginny no sabía que tales palabras sonaran tan sensuales, y estaba segura que esa era la reacción que quería provocar. Harry colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny pegándola a él, mientras besaba su frente, ella pasó su brazo por la cintura del joven. La diferencia de estaturas hacía cómoda la posición.

Caminaron por el resto del pasillo, seguidos por Ginny, quien estaba pendiente de la conversación, no sabía a dónde se dirigían pero sabía que era un lugar prohibido del castillo o un lugar de que muy pocos conocían.

Se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Ginny besó a Harry ligeramente, quien esperó a que su novia empujara las puertas de la habitación a la que entrarían. Ambas Ginnys contuvieron el aliento al ver el interior de la habitación. La luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación pintaba de un color azulado el piso, había velas en puntos específicos y dispersos por toda la recámara, haciendo un ambiente romántico en conjunto con las telas transparentes que caían del techo mágicamente.

-¿te gusta? – preguntó Harry inseguro. Ginny no sabía por que de tal timidez, si todo se veía espectacular. La Ginny del recuerdo lo besó lentamente después de un ligero gracias que relajó de sobre manera a Harry.

-¿Colocaste las sabanas como quedamos? - preguntó él.

-si… aunque aun no se para que, si estamos solos en los dormitorios… - contestó ella, besando de nuevo a su novio. Ginny sabía a lo que se referían, sus compañeras colocaban almohadas en las camas cuando no llegaban a dormir, ella nunca había entendido para que hacer tan cosa o no había tenido la oportunidad, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

-aun no puedo creer como te dejaron quedar en el castillo… tu mamá sobretodo…

-Sabes Potter, puedo ser muy… pero muy persuasiva… - mientras acariciaba la mandíbula de Harry con uno de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano se perdía en el cuello de él.

Harry bufó por la sensación – no lo dudo bebé… - mientras la pegaba a el dándole un beso que la hizo gemir. Cuando rompieron el beso, Ginny se veía sonrojada y parecía que no quería separarse de él, Harry colocó su frente sobre la de ella. Causando en la Ginny que los observaba una sensación extraña en su ser, se sentía como si estuviera viendo una película muggle, donde una joven que se parecía a ella, estaba protagonizado un película de magia y amor.

-Me encanta que me digas a si… Quién iba a decir que a "Harry Potter" le gusta hablar con palabras melosas. – bromeó Ginny.

Harry colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja de Ginny, contestándole con una voz profunda y cargada de sensualidad, una voz diferente de la de los muchachos de 16 años, pero con el mismo jugueteo que el de ella. - ¿Quién iba a decir que a ti _Ginevra_ te gusta que te las digan?

Ambos se besaron de nuevo, era extraño que su reacción al escuchar su nombre exótico no le molestara, pero en boca del muchacho que tenia frente a ella sonaba estimulante para sus sentidos.

Ginny sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos, por que era la misma que sucedía en la de ella.

-Te amo- sentenció Harry.

-y yo a ti amor… -

Harry suspiró fuertemente, Ginny sabía que trataba de relajarse. Tomó la mano de él, quien parecía no saber que hacer o como comportarse. Se dirigieron a la cama, ubicada en una plataforma rodeada por los lienzos transparentes que caían, se sentaron en ella, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Harry observó nervioso sus manos unidas que descansaba sobre su muslo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, donde Ginny se mordía nerviosamente el labio y el se armaba de valor, él la observó, posó su pulgar por el labio de ella liberándolo de su agarré.

-Estoy nervioso. - confesó Harry – no tengo idea que hacer… - comentario que provocó expulsaran el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo. La Ginny de diecisiete años supo que ese era el momento de la verdad, al igual que su joven ella de quince años.

-yo igual – dijo Ginny acariciando el rostro de Harry dejando un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios. – ¿Por qué no empezamos con lo que sabemos? –

Harry entendió a la perfección, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, mientras que Ginny pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él.

Ginny no podía creer lo que veía. No por el hecho en sí, por que en realidad lo esperaba, pero presenciarlo era algo totalmente diferente. Lo que Harry le estaba regalando era una parte de su alma.

Ambos jóvenes se veían acalorados, Ginny dejo de analizar la situación cuando observó como se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba frente a él.

Se veía segura y nervosa al mismo tiempo, Ginny asumió que hasta ese momento todo era nuevo para ellos.

Harry observó como ella abría su abrigo, dejándolo caer a un lado. Ginny miró como sus manos temblaban mientras se desvestía enfrente del hombre que alguna vez amó.

Sacó su blusa verde esmeralda que se amoldaba a su figura por encima de su cabeza, arrojándola donde se encontraba su abrigo. Pudo observar como Harry estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de su ella mas joven.

Desabrochó el botón de sus jeans y ambas Ginnys, pudieron observar la reacción de Harry, su manzana de adán se tensó, al momento en que Ginny quedo en ropa interior. El contraste de la ropa interior obscura con su piel pálida era imponente. La Ginny de 17 años tenia que reconocer que se veía hermosa, y por la reacción de Harry, el también pensaba lo mismo, cosa que le agradaba de sobre manera y estuvo segura que en ese momento a su joven ella también. De otra cosa estaba segura, nunca habían estado de esa forma hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos. La respiración de Harry se hizo prolongada y profunda, pero sus ojos no se quitaban de un punto.

Ginny sabia que estaba nerviosa, aún más de lo que estaba ella en ese momento observando el recuerdo. Ginny se colocó junto a Harry, sentándose de nuevo en la cama, a pesar del movimiento, Harry no quitaba su mirada de los senos de su joven ella. Ginny supo que nunca, NUNCA, la había visto de tal forma.

-¿Harry? – Preguntó tímidamente Ginny y aún así él, no respondió – Harry – intentó de nuevo ella, esta vez tomándolo de la barbilla para que él viera su rostro en vez de esa parte de su anatomía.

-Eres hermosa- Dijo Harry, apenas y lo pudo escuchar, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por algo que Ginny reconoció como deseo.

Ginny observaba a Harry, quien parecía que tenía miedo de hacer algún movimiento, e intimidarla de algún modo. Parecía que no sabía que hacer o donde colocar sus manos, pero ella decidió por él.

Tomó la mano derecha de él colocándola sobre su pecho derecho, su gran mano ocupaba todo su seno, gimieron por el contacto, y fue suficiente para que Harry se aventurara a la nueva situación, pudo ver como ella cerraba sus ojos por la sensación, de la mano áspera de Harry sobre su cuerpo.

El muchacho colocó su otra mano sobre su otro pecho, parecía fascinado por el contraste y el pecho de ellos. Ginny colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, acercándolo a un nuevo beso, al que Harry respondió con la misma intensidad.

Ginny rompió el beso, dirigiendo sus manos al borde del suéter de Harry, quien instintivamente respondió a la petición silenciosa de Ginny, alzando sus brazos para que ella pudiera sacar tanto su suéter como su playera en un mismo movimiento, desacomodando los lentes de él, quien los colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

Harry observó a Ginny quien veía su pecho como si fuera una obra de arte que había que admirar. Y la Ginny observante reconoció que sus gustos no habían cambiado, por que ella misma a la edad que tenia tampoco podía quitar su mirada del torso desnudo de Harry Potter. Un pecho amplió, atlético con un ligero vello que empezaba en su ombligo y se perdía en el pantalón.

Ambas Ginnys observaban como Harry se levantaba colocándose de frente a ella como momentos anteriores ella había estado. Él trataba de tranquilizarse mientras desabrochaba sus pantalón y los bajaba, hasta que terminaron en el suelo de la habitación junto al resto de la ropa de ella, quedando solo en calzoncillos, que marcaban todo el conjunto de partes intimas de él, ambas Ginny se sonrojaron pero Harry se quedó de pie enfrente de su joven persona para que ella no se perdiera cada detalle, se sentó de nuevo junto a ella, nerviosos nuevamente, podía identificarlo por la forma en que ella se mordía el labio inferior, al parecer Harry reconocía tales gestos por que con su pulgar liberó de nuevo el labio.

-¿estás segura? – preguntó calidamente Harry.

-Si, amor. Si lo estoy.

Ginny pudo observar su decisión ante tales palabras, y como se acercaba de nuevo a Harry para besarlo y pasar sus manos por el pecho desnudo de él. Provocando en él un gemido tosco y que su cuerpo se tensara. Ella besó su cuello y su pecho para volver a besarlo en los labios. Ambos estaban fascinados por sus pieles, sus manos no podía estar quietas, Ginny besó y lamió el pecho de Harry, y Ginny tuvo que apartar la vista en el momento en que un bufido salía de Harry al momento en que ella mordía el pezón de su novio.

Las sensaciones que estaban despertando en ella misma por el hecho de observarlos eran nuevas y a la vez tan familiares que no sabía si podría terminar de ver tal escena. Una cosa era saber que se había entregado a alguien y otra presenciar cada detalle, sensación, gemido y palabra que salían de ellos en esos momentos.

-¡Ginny! No… dioses Ginny…-

La curiosidad pudo mas que ella y observó el lugar donde Ginny tenia metida su mano provocando la sobre excitación del hombre que quería. Una risita picará provocó que la atención de Harry se centrara en ella y no en la sensación.

-¿Ginny? - Preguntó inseguro Harry, viendo de el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña mano de Ginny, a su rostro sonrojado. Ginny deseó poder escuchar lo que pasaba en los pensamientos de cada uno.

-umm… es más… umm…

-¿Gin? -

-sin nada te sientes más grande...-

-¡¿Ginny me quieres matar?!

Ginny se acercó a Harry besándolo de lleno en la boca mientras su mano se perdía en donde la magia de Harry comenzaba supuso Ginny, por alguna extraña razón supo que no era la primera vez que se tocaban, pero la primera que la ropa no los separaba. Ginny le susurró algo en el oído a Harry que ella no pudo escuchar. Pero que Harry respondió nítidamente.

-Ginny si sigues con… ¡Dioses Ginny!... detente o…-

Harry tomó el rostro de ella, domándola con un beso salvaje e intenso, que provocó que Ginny sacara su mano de donde estaba.

-Harry…

La mano de Harry ocupada gran parte del muslo de ella, lo recorrió hasta llegar a su vientre y un poco mas arriba.

-Gin…-

Ginny se aparto del agarre, con un ligero beso y deteniendo a Harry dando la pauta a seguir. Respiró profundamente, ambos tenían la mirada en ellos.

-¿Gin? – preguntó Harry y Ginny estuvo segura de que él había pensado que se había arrepentido. Pero si los pensamientos que tenia en ese momento de seguir adelante eran los mismo que los que tenia su recuerdo, la desición de Ginny no iba a se la de detenerse si no de seguir.

Seguir y entregarse al hombre que amaba, al hombre que amó.

Las ideas se quedaron en su garganta cuando vio la desición en su rostro. Pasó sus brazos hacia su espalda para liberar los brochecitos de su sujetador. Y estuvo segura que Harry había dejado de respirar. Con su brazo sostuvo la parte delante de la prenda mientras que con otra exaltación removía la prenda por completó.

Un sonrojo bañaba todo el cuerpo de Ginny, el rostro de Harry no tenía descripción. Aun así se controló aunque parecía que en cualquier segundo se lanzaría sobre ella.

-Ginny – Dijo Harry parecía que pedía permiso para algo que ella no comprendió pero que su memoria si.

Harry besó a Ginny lenta y suavemente sin apresurar las cosas, hasta que ella terminó recostada en la cama, pero aun así Harry no la tocó. Se recostó junto a ella apoyado sobre su codo para poder observarla, la recorrió con la mirada, y la respiración de Ginny se acelero.

-¿Harry?

-Eres perfecta Ginny… yo no… me da miedo tocarte… yo…- comentó Harry, mientras su dedo índice tocaba distraídamente en pequeños círculos el vientre de ella, tensando todo el cuerpo de Ginny, hasta que poco a poco el dedo fue subiendo hasta llegar al valle entre los pechos de la pelirroja, ambos tenían la mirada fija en ese dedo largo y varonil que estaba trazando líneas de sensualidad en su ser, Harry no hizo nada mas. Ginny acarició la mejilla de él, haciendo que sus miradas se perdieran entre la miel y bosque que correspondían a cada uno de sus ojos.

-Te amo, amor. – Dijo Ginny, antes de besarlo. Ambos de besaron, el cabello rojo de ella esparcido en las sabanas, recostada sobre su espalda y con un casi desnudo con Harry besándola, hicieron que la Ginny que observaba el momento deseara estar en su lugar.

El besó continuo, lento y sensual dando tiempo a que sus cuerpos se calmaran y no apresurar las cosas. Hasta que un gemido de sorpresa salió de Ginny. Harry tomó en toda la extensión de su mano el pecho sensible de Ginny. Tomando entre sus dedos el botón rosado de ella. Ambas Ginnys dejaron de respirar. Harry besó el hombro desnudo de su mujer, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Eres mas hermosa de lo que me imagine… puedo… - la petición de Harry no se completo por la acción, no tenia caso pedirla, sabia que su respuesta seria si. Si, a todo lo que el muchacho le pidiera.

Muchas ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Ginny y estaba segura que la joven del recuerdo no podía ubicar un solo pensamiento, mucho menos cuando la boca y los labios de Harry ocuparon el lugar que había dejado su mano.

Ginny estaba excitada y sonroja la escena que se le presentada la tenia con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Dioses Ginny tienes pecas en todos lados. – dijo Harry sorprendido, quien estaba entretenido besando y acariciando cada peca que encontraba en su camino. Siempre había odiado sus pecas, pero en ese momento pensó que valían la pena solo por volver a tener la boca de Harry sobre alguna de ellas.

Sabia que era bonita, muchos había tratado de cortejarla, Colin se lo decía de una y mil formas, pero en ese momento con Harry de esa forma, acariciando su cuerpo se sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo y estaba completamente segura que su joven ella, la del recuerdo también pensaba lo mismo.

-Ginny puedo tocarte… puedo… -

-Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras amor… lo que tú quieras…-

Harry la besó, Ginny pensó que trataba de marcarla, de sellar sus palabras. Las miradas de los muchachos, de lo que estaban en el recuerdo y la que los estaba observando se encontraban en el lento recorrido que hacia la mano de Harry desde los senos de ella hasta perderse dentro de la ropa interior, haciendo suplicar a ambas Ginnys. –Dios Harry…-

-Tienes razón. – Comentó Harry.

Y Ginny estaba segura de no entender a que se refería -En…umm Harry… umm … Dioses… En-n… que?

-Se siente mucho mejor sin ropa.

-¡Harry!

Ginny confirmó que no era la primera vez que se tocaban, pero siempre con algo entre ellos que los hacia detenerse. Pero en esa ocasión no había nada ni nadie que los detuviera. Un calor nada natural recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny, su respiración se aceleró junto con la de las personas que estaban en la cama.

-¿así esta bien?

-Dioses si… si, no te detengas…

-No bebé aquí estoy… Gin eres hermosa…

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Ginny para llegar a su liberación, acto que sorprendió a Ginny, ella nunca había sentido algo así, o eso creía. Harry le dio tiempo a Ginny a que se recuperara, tenia pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que estaban cerrados, Harry las besó limpiándolas, el pecho de Ginny subía y bajaba agitadamente. Ella lo tomó del rostro acercándola sobre si para besarlo, introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de él y la intensidad del beso casi ahoga a la Ginny que los veía.

Ginny se acomodó en el centro de la cama, alzando sus caderas sacó el resto de ropa, se veía decidida y enamorada del hombre que estaba observándola como si se tratara de un manjar que debía de ser demorado, su manzana de adán subía y baja junto con su respiración.

-Ginny…- susurró Harry sus ojos recorrían toda la extensión del cuerpo de ella, mientras todo rastro de pudor se evaporaba del cuerpo de Ginny.

-Harry… quiero verte. –

Harry accedió a la petición de su novia, quitándose el resto de su ropa interior revelando toda su humanidad a Ginny.

La Ginny que esta viendo la situación no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca para no exteriorizar el grito de asombro que surgía de su garganta. Harry era… era… no había palabras para describir al muchacho. Era la primera vez que observaba a alguien desnudo, y saber lo que iba a presenciar no había hecho nada para mitigar sus emociones.

Se observó a ella misma, su reacción de sorpresa, curiosidad y miedo por lo que veía. -¿Ginny? – preguntó tímidamente Harry, parecía como si en cualquier momento esperara que ella saliera corriendo.

-umm – respondió Ginny quitando su mirada de la revelación de Harry para dirigirlo a un lugar mas seguro, su rostro – eso se ve… se ve doloroso –

-Ohh… Ginny… - Dijo Harry mientras besaba a Ginny – no tenemos que hacer nada bebé… podemos esperar… yo…-

-No. Harry te amo… y estoy segura. Tu y yo juntos… es correcto… para mi no hay nadie mas…

-Ni para mí… solo tu Ginny…

-Lo sé amor… simplemente no pensé… que… umm… eres grande…

-¡Ginny! –gritó escandalizado Harry, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja.

-Es verdad no…

-Ginny si sigues diciendo esas cosas esto va a ser un desastre. –

Una carcajada salió de Ginny provocando también la risa de Harry quien seguía "escondido" en el cuello de Ginny. Las risas de los jóvenes relajaron el momento, hasta que poco a poco esta se fue apagando hasta dejar a las respiraciones de los jóvenes. Ginny acarició a Harry, ambos besándose de nuevo.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, observó Ginny, el beso juguetón de lo muchachos se había vuelto a necesidad, sabia que lo que vería cambiaría todo lo que sabía y lo que conocía. Presenciaría como se entregaba por primera vez al hombre que amaba, que amó, la confusión llego a su cabeza pero no le importó sabia que en cierta forma era correcto a pesar de la edad de la pareja.

Sabía lo que pasaría y tenía la libertad de salir del recuerdo y regresar a su habitación a tomar una nueva decisión, pero quería estar ahí. Presenciar cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra de los jóvenes, sabia que en esa habitación en esa navidad con ese hombre, había entregado su virginidad, en ese momento había dejado de ser una niña al entregarse al hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida.

-¿Ginny te estoy lastimando? – preguntó Harry su rostro denotaba preocupación, con toda delicadeza se adentro en el cuerpo de ella.

-no… yo… Harry…

-Te amo Ginevra.

-Y yo a ti Harry.

Los cuerpo de ambos se tensaron, Harry parecía petrificado, la intensidad de su control asombró a Ginny, parecía que no quería mover un solo músculo para no incomodarla o lastimarla. Y ella parecía que a pesar de la incomodidad, se veía completa, no había otra palabra.

-¿te duele?

-No mucho… - Harry cerró sus ojos, peras de sudor mojaron su frente, su cabello estaba alborotado y húmedo, a Ginny nunca un hombre le había parecida tan hermoso como el que estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo el cuerpo de joven recuerdo.

-Harry… Harry mírame-

A pesar de su intento de no moverse, Harry así lo hizo pegando su frente a la de ella. La intensidad de los ojos verdes asombró a ambas Ginnys.

-Ginny estas… te sientes… -

-Muévete Harry…

-No te quiero lastimar… -

-No lo haces… - respondió ella mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de él y tomaba su rostro para besarlo.

-Demonios Ginny – Bufó Harry mientras se perdía en la sensación del cuerpo de Ginny y la besaba con intensidad.

Ginny escuchó como Harry murmuraba algunas palabras a las que ella no pudo distinguir, pero sabía que eran palabras de lo que sentía en ese momento o palabras de cuanto la amaba. Ella besó su cuello, su hombro, su mejilla parecía que se quería envolver es todo él y no tenia suficientes medios para hacerlo. Ambos se movían en la más primitiva de las danzas. Los movimientos de ella eran suaves y prolongados. Los de él rápidos y rítmicos, y Ginny sentía que se le salía el corazón al verlos.

Estaba maravillada por esa visión, los contrastes que manejaban sus jóvenes cuerpos, el varonil y grande, ella femenina y pequeña. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba observándolos pero sabia que había pasado tiempo suficiente, los movimientos de Harry se hicieron erráticos, Ginny supo que no faltaba mucho para el desenlace y los jóvenes también lo supieron. Los sonidos inundaban los sentidos las personas dentro de la habitación.

-Gin… Ginny no voy a aguantar…-

-Lo sé amor… no te…-

-Dioses Harry que haces… umm… Harryyyy…-

-Ginny…

Ginny notó el cambio en Harry y Ginny, el punto donde él había dirigido la mano hizo explotar a Ginny arrastrando a Harry junto con ella, al precipicio del placer y la felicidad. Los nombres de ambos retumbaran en la habitación. Se besaron, se acariciaron pero nunca se separaron parecía que lo acababan de compartir estaba mas allá de la razón y del entendimiento. Simplemente era place y felicidad. Instinto y pasión.

-Te estoy aplastando.

-No, estoy bien… quédate ahí.

Con una sonrisa cansada Harry se acomodó sobre Ginny colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, dejándose relajar por el sonido de la respiración y el corazón de Ginny. Una ligera humedad recorría el cuerpo de ambos, por la actividad compartida, se veían satisfechos, completos y felices, en un terreno trascendental que solo era de ellos dos.

Ginny acarició perezosamente la cabellera de Harry, a Ginny le asombró lo tranquila que se veía.

-¿Harry?

-mmm…

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Un bufido parecido a la risa salió del pecho de Harry, haciéndolo temblar.

-Lo leí… - parecía como si Harry estuviera de alguna forma apenado por su confesión – no quería que fuera desagradable para ti- murmuró Harry mientras se volvía a color en el pecho de Ginny, depositando un ligero beso en uno de los pechos de Ginny, que la hizo estremecer, a Ginny de alguna forma eso la conmovió, el quería que todo lo que experimentaron en ese momento fuera perfecto, perfecto para ella.

-te amo Harry –

Ginny observó como ambos amantes se colocaban una frente al otro, en una maraña de brazos, piernas y sabanas, Ginny acariciaba el pecho de Harry mientras que el acariciaba perezosamente la cadera desnuda de ella.

-Prométeme que nunca vamos a olvidar este momento.

-¿Cómo podría bebé? Eres todo para mí… pase lo que pase siempre te voy a amar Ginny.

-y yo a ti amor.

Esas palabras, esas emociones junto con sus miedos de perderse y olvidarse rompieron el corazón de Ginny, por que lo que había prometido ese día, se había ido con sus recuerdos, limpió su rostro por la humedad que recorría sus mejillas, no sabia que tenia lágrimas que había caído de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía Harry amarla después de todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir, después de todas esas promesas incumplidas? ¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas promesas? Todo ese amor.

La niebla púrpura regresó, envolviéndola de nuevo para regresarla a su habitación. No quería salir, quería regresar, ver cada detalle que se había proyectado necesitaba saber mas, observar mas. Revivir la felicidad de sentirse amada y deseado por el hombre que amaba.

Aun fuera de la memoria, podía ver el amor tan grande que ambos muchachos se tenían, casi lo podía sentir tangible en su cuerpo pero en su cabeza ese recuerdo solo era una imagen perfecta de amor que algún día habían estado dentro de los recuerdos maravilloso de su corta vida.

Se sentía aun mas perdía y con mas preguntas que antes de entrar al recuerdo. Se dejó caer el suelo de su habitación, las lágrimas, el vacío de la felicidad que observó estaban aun mas presente que nunca.

Se tranquilizó de nuevo, colocó el preciado frasco en su sitio y tomó el siguiente. Necesitaba recordar a Harry Potter.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

N/A1: Quiero hacer varias aclaraciones primero le cambie al poema de Pablo Neruda la palabra La por el Lo por motivos del fic. Y la segunda, espero que no se sientan ofendidos por la edad de los protagonistas (15/16) en esta decisión… como ven no es algo apresurado o algo del momento… aún a mi edad y en el tiempo en donde vivimos me cuesta trabajo entender ese tipo de intimidad a tan temprana edad, pero nuestros Harry y Ginny son especiales.

N/A: Les juró que en este fic nadie iba a cuchiplanchar, solo iba a ser alusión, pero como siempre mi mente y mis dedos se apoderaron del teclado… así que tuve que cambiar el raiting del fic como siempre a mis muy característicos M. fue difícil escribirlo por que normalmente lo escribo desde la perspectiva de las personas que están en el acto… pero en esta ocasión iba desde lo que veía Ginny. Espero que les gustara si no déjenme saber… para ver como puedo mejorar.

Por cierto creo que he hecho popular una nueva palabra… cuchiplanchar!!!! Tu cuchiplancheas… Harry cuchiplanchea… Ginny cuchiplanchea… TODOS CUCHIPLANCHAMOS!!!!

Tengo tantas ideas dentro de mi cabeza, donde siempre se están formando nuevas imágenes o escenas para Harry y para Ginny que cada que escribo una nueva escena me entra el temor que lo que se ve bonito y sexy en mi cabeza de una forma inocente pero sensual no lo pueda escribir de esa forma.

A mi me gustó como quedo y espero que ustedes también, y que este sea un pequeño complemento de lo que ha estado sucediendo en los últimos capítulos.

Este fic se ha vuelto de mis favoritos, y por lo que sé a muchos de ustedes igual, así que a cada uno de ustedes muchísimas gracias… y espero que este capitulo cumpla con sus expectativas…

Les dejo un adelanto del que sigue capitulo…

_Llegaron a un punto lo suficientemente privado como para explotar._

_-A que estás jugando… -_

_-Deja de comportante como un troglodita. –_

_-¿De compor…? estabas coqueteando con él… el te veía como si…_

_-No tienes por que estar celoso!!!_

_-No estoy celoso!!!_

JAZU (No tengo palabras, para expresarte lo que sentí con lo que me enviaste…eres _GRANDE_ .:Diminuta:.), JOR (muchas gracias por el fic y sobretodo por hacerme creer que el amor es como una cometa, ¡5 minutos de critica "constructiva" dan inspiración!)… Las quiero reinitas.

Un saludote a mis amigas del FORO Chocolate y Menta… en lo caótico de la vida real ustedes son una lucecita de risa…

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +


	9. Chapter 9

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 9)**

**By: Huesos_Potter**

Observó el cielo a través de su ventana, la mañana había quedado atrás ya hace varias horas, dejando ver en lo alto del cielo el sol de tarde. No sabia cuanto tiempo tenía viendo el contenido de la caja, pero parecía que había pasado toda una vida y en ciertos puntos era cierto eso era lo que había sucedido.

A pesar de sentirse perdida en un mar de recuerdos y anhelos, el saber que había amado, y había sido amada, a tal grado de entregar su cuerpo y su alma trajeron un poco de tranquilidad a su corazón, faltaban mas respuestas a preguntas que aún no podía realizar. Pero su mente estaba enfocada a una sola cosa. A descubrir. A descubrir donde había quedado todo el amor que había tenido por Harry Potter, el hombre que amó.

Se dirigió al siguiente frasco, un poco más pequeño que el anterior, respiró profundamente tratando de controlar sus nervios, mientras destapaba el pequeño frasco. Se sintió adsorbida por la humedad característica del recuerdo, mientras la niebla púrpura la envolvía, llevándola a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Vio a su alrededor buscando la razón de su estancia en ese lugar.

Podía ver cerca de las escaleras a los dormitorios a sus compañeros de grupo, se extraño por no encontrarse entre sus amigos, supuso que se encontraría con su hermano y Hermione. Los busco de nuevo, hasta que en una de las mesas de las esquinas los encontró.

Estaban los tres sentados, Ron estaba concentrado escribiendo mientras que Hermione observaba a Harry tratando de entender algo que era desconocida para ella. Ginny tuvo que contener el aliento por la visión del muchacho.

Harry ya no era un niño.

Se veía embarnecido, maduro, hermoso y sumamente molesto por algo que ella no entendió. Si los ojos pudieran tirar fuego los de él estarían en llamas. Harry tomó su pluma tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos por la fuerza empleada, tenia la mirada fija en un punto y parecía que estaba invocando a todos los dioses del olimpo para no explotar contra algo o alguien.

Siguió su mirada a través de toda la sala común hasta que llegó al punto donde se encontraban los sillones enfrente de la chimenea, su atención se centró en una pareja que se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas por algo que el joven que estaba junto a ella misma había dicho. Se veía como si… como si estuvieran coqueteando con el otro muchacho, o al menos el joven moreno trataba de llamar su atención. Dean Thomas.

Observó de nuevo a Harry, y si las miradas mataran Dean estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra.

-Harry me estas escuchando…- preguntó Hermione, haciendo que un distraído Harry la mirada.

-¿qué?-

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo, observando del punto donde se encontraba la pareja de la chimenea a su amigo en la mesa, Hermione era astuta, Ginny juró que sabia la razón de la actitud de Harry. - pareces molesto…-

-Porque lo estaría… estoy bien – alegó Harry mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de no delatarse y sobretodo tratando de tranquilizarse, intentó volver a escribir, pero se veía tan molesto que hacer tal actividad parecía imposible. Harry aventó la pluma sobre la mesa levantándose tan de bruscamente que casi tira el tintero en los pergaminos de Ron. -Necesito ir a… - se detuvo buscando alguna excusa que no encontró - ahora regreso…-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hermione llamando la tención de Ron, quien parecía estar esperando una salida para su martirio educativo.

-Con Ginny… para ver lo del partito de la próxima semana…-dijo Harry apresuradamente, Hermione lo observó sin creerle y Ginny tampoco.

-Te acompaño…- Dijo Ron encontrando la salida perfecta. Quidditch. Pero Ginny estuvo segura que la mente de Harry estaba completamente en otra cosa muy diferente al partido de la próxima semana.

-No. – lo interrumpió Harry ganándose una mirada aprehensiva de Ron, extrañado por la negación de su amigo - Yo… ahora regreso…

Ginny juró que Ron iba ha alegar algo pero Hermione salvo el momento. -Ron vamos a terminar con el ensayo…-

-Pero…-

Harry ni siquiera terminó de escuchar a sus amigos, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su ella mas joven. Ginny no entendía nada. Se suponía que ella y Harry… ellos habían… ¿entonces qué sucedía? Por que ella estaba con otro y Harry se veía capaz de matar al que se le atravesara en el camino.

-Ginevra podemos hablar…- dijo Harry, su voz sonaba profunda y varonil alejada de la voz de muchacho del recuerdo anterior. _-No puede ser más inoportuno_…-murmuró Dean, Ginny lo escuchó al igual que las personas dentro del recuerdo.

-Potter espera en otra ocasión…- Dijo Dean tratando de tener todavía la atención de la Ginny de la memoria, cosa que ambos tanto Ginny como Harry ignoraron.

-Ahora… - sentenció Harry ofreciendo su mano, la mirada de los muchachos estaban perdidos entre ellos; pensó que en cualquier momento Ginny también explotaría pero se veía tan tranquila que no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía, quien la jaló hasta sacarla de la sala común pasando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ginny los siguió tratando de no perderse cada detalle que se le presentara. Parecía como si Harry fuera arrastrando a Ginny, toda la furia contenida que Harry tenia, trataba de controlarla para no explotar asumió Ginny. Pero llegaron a un punto lo suficientemente privado como para explotar.

-A que estás jugando… - hurgó Harry, sus palabras fueron tan sutiles y a la vez tan profundas que a Ginny le provocó escalofríos en la piel, la sostuvo de los antebrazos y Ginny estuvo segura que le quedarían marcas.

-Deja de comportante como un troglodita. – contestó ella liberándose del agarre de ¿su novio?, ¿ex-novio?, Ginny ya no estaba segura de nada.

-¿De compor…? estabas coqueteando con él… él te veía como si… - dijo Harry explicando la situación que ambas Ginnys parecían no entender pero ambas por diferentes razones.

-¡¡¡No tienes por que estar celoso!!! – Gritó Ginny haciendo eco en el corredor apartado del castillo.

-¡¡¡No estoy celoso!!! – contraatacó Harry, arrinconándola contra el muro de la pared. - Pero no quiero que coquetee con mi novia. – dijo él contestando así a la pregunta de la Ginny de 17 años.

-Él no sabe que soy tu novia Harry… - sentenció ella.

Podía ver la frustración en el rostro de Harry, junto con algo parecido a la ofensa y la tristeza identificó Ginny. Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, tensando su camisa con sus músculos, tratando de controlar lo que tenia dentro de su ser, alborotó su cabello un poco mas, y Ginny pensó que se veía hermoso, definitivamente Harry Potter había embarnecido.

-Pero tu si… y le estabas sonriendo y carcajeándose de sus estupideces… y yo…

Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, y se sorprendió por el cambio físico que había en ambos desde el recuerdo anterior a este. Ella se veía igual que a sus 17 años, un poco mas alta, mas madura, en pocas palabras mas mujer, el era alto, varonil y con una masculinidad propia de su ser, que le quitaba el aliento. La Ginny del recuerdo lo hizo callar con un beso apasionado.

Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, no era un beso nada gentil pero a la Ginny del recuerdo no le importó, sus labios tomaban los de ella con delimitación y posesión, separando sus labios dejando penetrar su lengua, se pegaron a la dura pared, ella entre su cuerpo varonil y la fría pared del corredor. Gimieron por el contacto mutuo, después rompieron el beso, ambos sin aliento, y Ginny tuvo que reconocer que sabían como proyectar una imagen erótica y sensual sin proponérselo. Simplemente con su sola presencia, con el solo contacto.

-Harry ¿Por qué me interesaría coquetear con alguien más teniéndote a ti? – inquirió su ella mas joven. Besando a Harry de nuevo, sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados cuando se separaron, Harry tenia sus grandes manos sobre las cadera de ella, pegando sus partes bajadas, ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él, mientras sus frentes estaba en contacto una sobre la otra por la diferencia de alturas. .

-No es que dude de ti… pero me mata ver como intentan… como tratan de llamar tu atención… cuando yo no puedo… eres mi novia. Mi mujer en todos los sentido y ellos no lo saben… y… quisiera gritarles que eres mía que se alejen de ti… que te amo y que me amas…- dijo Harry con toda la convicción y desesperación que se reflejaba en sus palabras. A Ginny sus palabras le robaron el aliento, y a la Ginny del recuerdo también, volvió a tomar el rostro de él entre sus pequeñas manos, tratando que sus palabras penetraran la razón y el entendimiento de su novio.

-Pueden venir, coquetear conmigo, invitarme a salir… pero no significa que acepte o que _QUIERA_ estar así con ellos. – pudo ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y le sorprendió ver el entendimiento en el rostro de Harry, hasta hace unos minutos estaba tan enojado, frustrado, celoso y ahora se veía como si entendiera cada punto en las palabras de Ginny mas allá de la confianza mutua. - Amor, ¿cómo crees que me siento cada vez que las zorras de Romilda o de Pavarti se te insinúan? – Ginny observó a Harry y una leve muestra de repulsión, se reflejo en su rostro por la mención de esas… esas mujerzuelas. - Pero no los podemos culpar… por luchar por algo que creen disponible…

-No estamos disponibles… - dijo Harry de un modo infantil, que hizo sonreír a ambas Ginnys.

-No, no lo estamos… Eres mío Potter, escúchame bien. Solo mío…

Si la Ginny observante esperaba que Harry se sintiera ofendido por las palabras de su ella mas joven, esta reacción nunca llegó. Al contrario, parecía complacido con la posesividad que mostraba ella.

Algo parecido a un rugido salió del pecho de Harry mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ginny pegándola de nuevo a la pared, besándola de lleno en la boca, parecía que con sus besos quería marcarla para que otros vieran lo que solo era de él. Ginny respondió del mismo modo tomando el cuello de Harry pegándolo a ella, ambos tenían los labios hinchados y húmedos por el contacto de sus bocas.

El corazón de Ginny latía despavorido al ver cómo era aplastada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Harry quien acariciaba el muslo de Ginny por debajo de la falda gris de uniforme, las cosas rápidamente se salían de control, subiendo de tomo y de ritmo, después del recuerdo anterior tal cosa ya no le extrañaba.

Harry empezó a remover la corbata de Ginny con una mano desesperada, mientras trata de exponer la unión del cuello con el hombro, cuando lo logró, lamió, mordió y besó tal punto.

Ambas Ginny estaban excitadas por las acciones del muchacho, pero la Ginny del momento la que tenía el privilegio de tocar a Harry, la que tenía una mano en la espalda de él tocando su piel que en algún punto había quedado expuesta de su camisa, bajo un poco mas su mano hasta tocar uno de los glúteos sobre el pantalón del uniforme, tomándolo de lleno en su pequeña mano, provocando que Harry la levantara un poco mas, ya que el muslo de él que estaba entre sus piernas provocaban mayor fricción.

-Te necesito bebe… necesito estar dentro de ti…

Las palabras explicitas de Harry, ruborizaron al máximo a la Ginny que los observaba. Pero al parecer su pasado estaba acostumbrado a tales palabras. Con un ligero gemidito, se alejó de los labios de su novio.

- Harry… oh dioses… No puedo…

- Ginny… por favor… necesito…

-Lo sé amor… pero HOY no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy en mis días…

La cara de Harry cambio a una mirada llena de decepción, gesto que Ginny no entendió. Si ella estaba en ese momento del mes y tenía la suficiente confianza para decírselo al hombre que quería, por que lucía tan decepcionado. Pero la Ginny del recuerdo entendió perfectamente.

-¿Harry querías que quedara embarazada? – dijo algo sorprendida con una sonrisa de incredulidad que no cabía en su rostro.

-Si… - contestó Harry con ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento o de vergüenza, con toda la decisión que alguien podría tener. –Si. – confirmó ante la sorpresa de su novia. Mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre el vientre plano de Ginny. –quiero que Mi hijo este aquí. Que tú estomago crezca por que llevas a _MI HIJO_ dentro de ti. - sentenció Harry Potter.

La Ginny de diecisiete años, instintivamente colocó sus manos sobre su vientre, esperando ver alguna reacción en ella misma a los 16, pero esta no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la de Harry que aún estaba sobre su vientre y con la otra lo acercó tomándolo del cuello para un beso cálido y cargado de algo más que pasión.

Ginny pudo ver como ambos se dejaban envolver en su propio mundo, podía ver como ella delineaba los labios de él con los suyos y como su húmeda lengua provocaba que Harry por instinto abriera la suya dándole la entrada a esa humedad, podía ver como ambas humedades bailaban lenta y sensual una sobre la otra.

Ambos se separaron, mientras que en la Ginny que los observaba se formaban pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella perdidos ambos en sus miradas. Las manos de ambos aún sobre el vientre de ella. Sus cuerpos agitados por sus caricias y sus palabras.

Ella removió sus manos de donde estaban, colocándola en cada lado de la cara de él, mientras Harry las dejaba en su lugar, una en su vientre otra en el cabello de la pelirroja. Él se dejó acariciar, mientras ella besaba ligeramente su mandíbula.

-Por mas que quisiera, sabes que aún no podemos… es peligroso.

Harry por supuesto que lo sabía, asumió Ginny; impactada por la declaración de ella misma a tan corta edad. Apenas tenían 16 y 17 años. ¿Cómo podían pensar en tal cosa? ¿cómo…? Ginny se tocó de nuevo su vientre plano cuando encontró la respuesta. Se amaban, y lo que tenían, la relación que tenían no era pasajera, eran las relaciones que perduraban, aun mas que el olvido. Pero tenía que reconocer que el destino les hizo una mala jugada, porque ella lo había olvidado.

-Se que somos jóvenes… pero Ginny, yo… quiero una vida contigo, quiero que nos casemos que tengamos hijos… quizás no tenga tiempo… quizás no sobreviva… quizás…

- No. No digas eso, escúchame bien Potter… le vas a partir el trasero al maldito de Tom… y vamos a ser completamente felices; no te vas a morir… no puedes, entendiste… el no te puede quitar de mi lado. Tu y yo Harry tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos, y vamos a tener todo un pequeño equipo de quidditch ¿qué te parece eso?.

-Me encanta como trabaja tu mente Weasley…

Harry la besó de tal modo que a la Ginny que los observaba se le hicieron gelatina las piernas y sus sentidos. La pegó a su cuerpo aplastándola contra la pared, Ginny gimió por el contacto, pegándolo a ella necesitando de su calidez, de su cuerpo, lo supo por que era lo que ella necesitaba en el momento, pero no tenia el privilegio de tenerlo físicamente y no sabia si algún día volvería a sentir tal pasión.

Pudo observar con un escalofrió eléctrico recorría el cuerpo de ella, despegando sus labios de los de Harry para dejar escapar un gemido que la ella de 17 años no dejó salir. El volvió a aprisionarla en otro beso con más chispas de sensualidad que el anterior, Ginny podía ver en ese beso, el amor, la pasión, el compromiso de sus almas y sus cuerpos en ese beso. Cada fibra de sus cuerpos estaban fundidas en una. Estaban tan fuera de control, envueltos entre sus brazos, piernas, labios y gemidos que no escucharon que se acercaba alguien, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para fingir alguna excusa, por que ambos estaban perdidos en el "mundo Feliz de Harry y Ginny".

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!

Para asombro de Ginny, ni Harry ni ella misma hicieron nada por separare ante la voz de incredulidad de Hermione quien se veía sonrojada por la vergüenza de ver en tal posición a sus amigos. Ginny observó de nuevo a la pareja, se veían tranquilos aun tras ser descubiertos, estaban acalorados y sus respiraciones no eran pausadas pero se veían tranquilos y en paz. Ginny no sabía como explicarlo. ¿Qué le dirían a Hermione? ¿Qué haría Hermione?. ¿cómo…?

-Harry algo sucedió… te necesitan en la oficina del director…

Harry no le respondió, mas asintió en forma de respuesta. Aun estaba entrelazado con Ginny pero su rostro se tornó sombrío, y la Ginny del recuerdo reconoció tal gesto en la cara del hombre que amaba, tomó de nuevo su rostro depositando un calido beso en los labios de él, beso al que Harry respondió sin importarle la presencia de Hermione, quien se veía incómoda por los gestos de sus amigos.

-Ve… yo le explicó a Hermione…-

Harry se veía triste y preocupado pero a la vez en paz, era como si los besos, la sola presencia de ella lo tranquilizara. Con otro ligero beso en los labios de Ginny se alejó de ella acomodando dentro de su pantalón su camisa desfajada, tratando de verse un poco más preentable.

-Mandé a Ron a los vestidores… yo creí que… -

-Gracias… -Dijo Harry. Ginny intuyó el porque de mandar a su hermano hacia una dirección contraria. Hermione aceptó el agradecimiento de su amigo sabiendo que no solo era por cubrir las espaldas de la pareja sino también por su discreción. Harry giró encarando a Ginny, decisión mostrada en su rostro.

-Te amo – Dijo con voz solemne, Ginny tenia un nudo en el estomago mientras que esas palabras impactaron a Hermione quien su rostro mostraba todo el asombro que contenía su ser, Ginny supuso que nunca había escuchado decir algo así a Harry, la Ginny del recuerdo se dejó envolver por las palabras del hombre que amaba, asintió mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón y murmuraba un –Igual yo amor… - que quedó suspendido en el silencio mientras observaba como el muchacho se alejaba por el pasillo.

La niebla envolvió de nuevo la escena dejando a Ginny con el corazón en la garganta. Llevó sus manos a su estomago plano, ¿Dónde habían quedado sus sueños y sus ilusiones?, el rostro de ambos en esa pequeña despedida era de desolación a pesar de amor que había en el ambiente.

Colocó el frasco en su lugar, leyó la fecha de ese frasco y Ginny dejo de respirar por unos segundos. Era el principio del fin.

Esa noche Albus Dumbledore, había muerto.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

N/A1: iba a esperar, pero la verdad no me aguante más para publicar…

N/A2: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento por darse el tiempo de poner algunas palabras de apoyo y animo, también gracias a los que colocan esta historia en favoritos o a los que me colocan a mi en sus favoritos. MUCHAS GRACIAS…

Así que espero que este capitulo también les guste y me dejen reviews… en serio me motivan a escribir… de nuevo muchas gracias.

No se a ustedes pero este es mi capítulo favorito :)

**Saludos su amiga Karla "Huesos"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 10)**

**By: Huesos_Potter**

Él me quiso, a veces yo también lo quería.  
Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no lo tengo. Sentir que lo he perdido.

_(Pablo Neruda. Poema #20)***(N/A1)_

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

Tantas cosas habían pasado en solo un recuerdo que su mente y su corazón parecían un caldero burbujeante a punto de derramarse. Amor, celos, pasión y dolor; sentimientos y emociones tan transcendentes como el alma misma.

Su percepción de las cosas era tan diferente. ¿Dónde había quedado la niña con cuerpo y mente de mujer que alguna vez fue?, ¿dónde había quedado tanto amor?. ¿Qué sucedió en realidad?.

Lo que recordaba de esa etapa de su vida, era tan distinto a lo que se le había presentado en ese y TODOS los recuerdos. Sus recuerdos eran tan diferentes que había llegado a la conclusión que los últimos seis meses de su vida habían sido una mentira, una sombra triste de lo que su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo anhelaban.

Sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la conclusión de sus respuestas. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaban sus recuerdos?.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, respiró profundamente tratando de que su cuerpo y su mente se tranquilizaran para la siguiente memoria. Saltó un par de frascos, tomando el siguiente, giró ligeramente el tapón sintiéndose adsorbida por la fría humedad que representaba la niebla purpura, llevándola a la desolación que se sentía tangible dentro del comedor de Hogwarts.

El gran comedor normalmente lleno de ruidos, con murmullos y risas, de sonidos metálicos de los utensilios al comer, en esa ocasión estaban perdidos entre las miradas tristes y desoladas de los alumnos y maestros.

Se encontraba en el centro de las cuatro mesas de las diferentes casas, justo al frente de la mesa de los maestros. El lugar del director estaba vacío y un nudo profundo se asentó en su estomago; observó al resto de los profesores, no había ni pisca de ánimo en ninguno de ellos, la profesora McGonagall también estaba ausente, Ginny se preguntó de nuevo, ¿por qué no recordaba nada de eso?.

Buscó a la razón de su estancia es esa memoria, recorrió todo lo largo de la mesa que correspondía a la casa de Griffindor hasta que lo encontró. Sentado frente a Ron y Hermione, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras jugueteaba distraídamente su comida, se encontraba Harry Potter. El corazón de Ginny se aceleró de nuevo. Unos segundos después apareció ella misma, ocupando un lugar de la larga banca junto a Harry.

La reacción de él fue extraña, empuñó fuertemente el tenedor, no la miró, no habló, simplemente se quedó observando la comida sin tocar que tenía en su plato. La Ginny del recuerdo también notó su reacción, colocó su pequeña mano sobre su mano, él se relajó en el instante, Ginny se acercó a él susurrando algo en su oído, la Ginny que los observaba no logró escuchar que era, pero lo relajó al instante, tomó un trozo de carne y comió, mientras ella servía en una de las copas un poco de jugo de calabaza. Ron y Hermione los observaban sin lograr entender muy bien el cambio en Harry, pero ella lo entendió. Harry no estaba solo, la tenía a ella, pasara lo que pasara estaría juntos.

Siempre.

Ese último pensamiento la llenó de esperanza, pero el golpe sordo de las grandes puertas del comedor al abrirse acompañados de los platos y tenedores al caer, por la expectativa de ver a la profesora Minerva McGonagall seguida de Shacklebolt Kingsley provocaron que la esperanza se fuera de su cuerpo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no supo si todo pasó en segundos, en minutos u horas. El mundo se detuvo, y el pandemónium inició.

Gente pasaba alrededor de ella, entre ella, no sabía que observar, que escuchar, a quien seguir. Perdió de vista a Harry y a ella misma junto con Hermione y Ron, el caos era tal que no podía distinguir nada. Gente llorando, gritando, corriendo por una sola razón.

Hogwarts estaba siendo atacada.

Aurores y amigos que conocía de la orden del fénix entraron en la escena tratando de organizar el caos. La voz de Minerva MacGonagall sonó profunda y cansada en todo el comedor. Pero Ginny no escuchó lo que decía, simplemente siguió a las personas que le interesaban del recuerdo, quienes salían por una de las puertas adyacentes del comedor, los siguió a toda prisa, con temor a perderlos. Harry la llevaba de la mano fuertemente agarrada, del mismo modo en que Ron y Hermione entrelazaban las suyas. Todavía podía distinguir los ruidos y los gritos del comedor. Y la voz de la profesora MacGonagall dando indicaciones para utilizar los trasladores para lo que quisieran evacuar el castillo y otras indicaciones para los que quisieran unirse en la defensa de la escuela.

En defensa de todo lo que querían.

Se detuvieron en uno de los corredores que conectaban la entrada principal con el comedor, eran los únicos en ese lugar, nunca había visto a su hermano y a Hermione de tal modo, tan solemnes y listos para la batalla, con rasgos de madures y solemnidad, preparados para el final del camino en el que habían acompañado a Harry.

Los cuatro lo sabían era el momento decisivo. Era el final.

La voz de Harry sonó cansada y triste pero por alguna extraña razón hizo que se sintiera orgullosa del hombre al que amaba. Sabía que era así como se sentía la Ginny del recuerdo, no había duda por la cara de admiración y amor que reflejaba su rostro.

-Los trasladores deben de estar listos, tomen uno y váyanse de aquí… Voldemort…

- No. En todos estos años siempre hemos estado a tu lado de una forma u otra, no te vamos a dejar solo. – Dijo Ron, su hermano era alto e imponente, al hablar, parecía que la templanza de sus palabras llenaba el ambiente. A Ginny le pareció que esperaba esa reacción de Harry, sacarlos de ahí, protegerlos, para que estuvieran a salvo. - Somos mejores que mucho de los aurores que están ahí dentro… podemos salvar muchas vidas y lo sabes.

- Podemos ayudar. No nos vamos a ir, estamos en esto juntos. Los cuatro. – Confirmó Hermione quien aún mantenía su mano entre la gran mano de Ronald.

-No quiero que mueran. No quiero que…

-No nos va a pasar nada, debemos estar aquí… tú tienes un destino Harry, y nosotros también. – Continuó Hermione. Ginny observó la mirada que Harry daba a sus amigos, no podía negarles eso, tenían razón, siempre estaban juntos, habían peleado juntos y gracias a ellos, él aun seguía en la lucha. Harry respiró fuertemente, resignado ante la razón de sus amigos, pero a la vez parecía aliviado de no encontrarse solo. Entonces se giró hacia ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras para convencerla de algo que Ginny estaba segura que no accedería.

Ginny tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos obligándolo a observarla de lleno, al tiempo de afirma sus palabras - No me voy a ir. -

-Lo sé. – Dijo Harry con un suspiro resignado - Ginny si algo te sucede yo…

- No me va a pasar nada… - lo interrumpió ella mientras que en la Ginny que lo observaba se formaba un nudo en su garganta, había respeto y admiración en sus rostros pero nada empañaba el amor de la pareja que estaba frente a ella. - Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que cumplir, ¿recuerdas...?

- Si…

-Nunca lo olvides. – Le advirtió ella. Ginny tenía ganas de llorar a mares, Harry no la olvidó en cambio ella, ella había fallado.

- No lo olvidaré. Te amo Ginny recuérdalo siempre, si muero quiero que sigas...

- No te vas a morir. . Lo interrumpió ella, podía ver en su rostro, la certeza de sus palabras - Vas acabar al maldito de Tom Riddle, y vas a regresar a mi… tenemos mucho por que vivir. Te amo Harry Potter y eso Lord Voldemort nunca lo va a entender.

-Te amo Ginevra Weasley.

-Potter.

La corrección que hizo, el significado de esa corrección, provocó una sonrisa en Harry; Ginny sintió que el mundo caía sobre sus hombros, ellos no estaban… ¿o si?, la confusión y la excitación de esa simple palabra aceleraron su corazón.

Ginny se acercó a Harry, lo besó ardientemente. Ron y Hermione quienes estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ellos dándole un poco de privacidad, se alejaron un poco más, al ver la efusividad del beso que compartían sus amigos.

Ambos se separaron de pronto con determinación y nuevas fuerzas. Ginny se sorprendió de nuevo por la forma en que el contacto de ambos les inyectaba nuevas fuerzas y energías.

-Es tiempo. – Dijo Harry, quien aún tenía tomada la mano de Ginny entre la suya, Ron abrazó a su amigo y Harry le devolvió el gesto.

La Ginny que los observaba tenia humedecido el rosto por las lágrimas. Lágrimas que no había notado, hasta ese momento. Hermione abrazó también a su amigo, quien también estaba bañada en lágrimas, Harry con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas de su amiga, un gesto tan fraternal que sacó una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña.

-Vamos… - Dijo Ron, Ginny y Hermione siguieron al pelirrojo.

Observó a Harry quien tenía la mirada en ella, parecía como si quisiera seguirla pero su orgullo, su honor y su destino lo obligaban a mantenerse firme y de pie ante el camino que le habían impuesto muy a su pesar.

-¡Ginny! - Harry gritó de pronto, haciendo detener a sus amigos, antes de que desaparecieran del corredor.

-¿Sí? – Ginny giró hacia el sorprendida, más no trató de acercarse a él, Ginny supo, que si ella se acercaba unos pasos más no lo dejaría partir sin ella; así se sentía en ese momento, no lo quería dejar solo, ni en ese momento, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Cuídate. – Dijo solemne Harry.

-Siempre. – Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa radiante.

Esas palabras las recorvaba perfectamente, meses atrás cuando Harry había visitado Hogwarts las había dicho, haciéndola sentir extraña, ahora sabía el porqué. No era la primera vez que las decían.

Observó como Harry se quedaba solo en el pasillo, giró en dirección contraria a su familia, no podía decir amigos; La relación que mostraban los cuatro eran más de familia que de amigos.

Respiró profundamente, tomó su varita fuertemente, la decisión y masculinidad de Harry la dejaron sin aliento, se encaminó unos cuantos pasos, intentó seguirlo, pero la niebla purpura la envolvió de nuevo. Se desesperó de sobre manera, no podían dejarla así, no cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, no quería regresar a la soledad de su habitación. Necesitaba terminar ese recuerdo.

Pero la memoria no la llevó de nuevo a la madriguera, sino minutos, quizás horas más adelante dentro del mismo recuerdo.

En primera instancia no reconoció el lugar, estaba oscuro, lúgubre y el humo de algunos incendios dispersos impedía distinguir algo específico, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que el humo se hizo menos intenso.

Un grito salió de su pecho, llevó sus manos a su boca por la impresión, de lo que observó.

En la distancia a pesar del humo podía distinguir gente conjurando hechizos y maldiciones, rayos de distintos colores se podían ver en la lejanía de la batalla, pero nada, NADA, podía quitar de su mente los cuerpos dispersos, inertes y sin vida. Los cuerpos estaban dispersos en el terreno, entre las llamas de hogueras calurosas y brillantes del fuego de pequeñas explosiones. El miedo la invadió, ¿Dónde estaba Harry?.

Una explosión seguida de una risa macabra casi infernal sonó cerca de donde se encontraba, se adentró entre la densidad del humo, tratando de evitar los cuerpos caídos de algunos aurores, compañeros y de personajes enmascarados provenientes de cualquier pesadilla.

El humo se disipó, su corazón se detuvo al tiempo en que veía tendido sobre el suelo a Harry Potter.

La risa infernal de sus pesadillas penetró de nuevo en el silencio. Lord Voldemort, el hombre de sus pesadillas escondidas, lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo a Harry, mientras este rodaba por el suelo evitando que uno de los hechizos lanzados lo golpeara de nuevo. Harry se levantó de pronto mientras mandaba un contra hechizo a Voldemort. Respiraba entre cortadamente tratando de recobrar fuerzas, se veía cansado, con la ropa desgarrada y sucia. La cicatriz que resaltaba de su frente estaba roja y sangrante, tanto que líneas de sangre marcaban el rostro cansado de Harry.

Harry empuñó fuertemente su varita mientras Voldemort lanzaba un hechizo potente.

- ¡Protego! - rugió Harry.

El escudo que proyectó la varita del joven, provocó que el rayo lanzado revotara con un fuerte estruendo. Ginny tenía ganas de gritar, de correr hacia él, ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero sabía que no podía; ella simplemente era una espectadora.

De nuevo la carcajada infernal de lord Voldemort sonó en la negrura de la escena. -¿A quién vas a utilizar como escudo hoy, Potter? – Preguntó Voldemort con malicia, esa voz le causaba escalofríos en su cuerpo, observó a Harry quien tenía la mirada puesta en el objetivo que representaba Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. El pelinegro no respondió, sabía que lo que quería la maldita serpiente era provocar a Harry.

Se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron al mismo tiempo a girar en un mismo círculo.

-¿Crees que el chico que ha sobrevivido por accidente y por ayuda de Dumbledore va a poder vencerme? – se burló Voldemort.

-Esto se termina hoy Tom solo tú y yo.

Ginny observó como ambos se movían lentamente, en un círculo perfecto, mantenían una misma distancia, sin alejarse ni alejarse, simplemente se medían, se estudiaban y se controlaban. Para Harry no existía más cara que la de Voldemort, mientras que para la serpiente solo existía Harry. Para Ginny parecían un león y una serpiente a punto de dar el siguiente paso en la batalla.

-¿Quién te va ayudar esta vez Potter? ¿A quién vas a sacrificar?

Las palabras de Tom Riddle perturbaron a Harry quien intentó evitar que le afectaran, mas no lo logró, Voldemort se dio cuenta de ello, y se burló de nuevo de él.

-No deberías de estar aquí niño. Te voy a hacer olvidar hasta tu misma existencia. No tienes nada, no eres nada, sangre sucia…

-El único sangre sucia aquí, eres tu Tom.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Preguntó Voldemort enfadado por el insulto que representaba su nombre muggle, siguió rodando en círculos, Ginny supo que Harry había logrado hipnotizar con sus palabras a su enemigo

-No tienes a nadie. Nadie te quiso. Nadie te ha querido.

-¿el amor de nuevo? – se burló de nuevo Voldemort – Dumbledore y sus estupideces. Su fantasía del amor lo conquista todo, ¿qué conquista Potter? ¿La muerte?, ¿el olvido? – Su risa infernal retumbo de nuevo - nadie parece amarte a ti lo suficiente como para adelantarse estaba vez e interceptar mi maldición. ¿Qué evitará entonces que mueras esta vez cuando ataque?

Ginny supo en lo que pensaba Harry en ese momento solo tenía una idea en la cabeza. Ella. Su amor por ella. Estaba en esa batalla no por la escuela, no por el mundo, Harry estaba librando esta batalla por ella. Por Ginny Weasley.

Harry se desesperó, vio el error en el rostro del hombre que alguna vez amó, al atacar a Lord Voldemort. El hechizo fue interceptado por Voldemort, quien atacó de nuevo al muchacho, arrojándolo de nuevo al piso donde Harry apenas se podía levantar, Ginny se acercó a él en vano, tratando de ayudar en algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Eres un estúpido, pequeño Potter… Voy a ser que olvides tu motivo de existencia… Voy a ser que olvide lo que eres… - sentenció Voldemort mientras gritaba un hechizo que Ginny nunca había escuchado, un rayo amarillo brillante salió de su varita directo a Harry.

Era el final.

Pero ninguno de los dos contrincantes esperó que de la nada, apareciera Ginny Weasley lanzándose enfrente del rayo protegiendo a su amado a manera de escudo.

-¡Harry! –Gritó Ginny mientras el rayo chocaba contra su espalda. El impactó fue tal que cayó en los brazos de Harry.

-Noooo- Gritó Harry desgarrándose por el dolor de verla tendida en sus brazos. Ginny se sorprendió por el sufrimiento en el rostro de Harry. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus rostros, la desesperación, el dolor a flor de piel. Parecía que no podía respirar, colocó su mano sobre su rostro pálido y con suciedad de la batalla. Estaba tan pálida e inerte que parecía muerta.

Y estaba segura que Harry así lo creía.

-Amor no te mueras… Ginny… no estés muerta… no estés muerta… por favor amor… - decía una y otra vez Harry entre lágrimas.

Ginny observó a Voldemort quien estaba regocijado por el mal causado y por el sufrimiento de su joven enemigo.

Harry gritó de nuevo mientras tomaba su varita y dejaba a Ginny gentilmente sobre el terreno, la besó en los labios, mientras se levantaba enfrente de Lord Voldemort.

Ginny no podía hacer otra cosa que observar la escena. Esa era la respuesta. Ese rayo era la respuesta a sus preguntas y a su desasosiego.

-¿Quién mas va a morir por ti? – se burló Voldemort, y Ginny tenía ganas de vomitar por el dolor que reflejaba Harry. Esas palabras lo herían de sobremanera.

-¡Cállate maldito! – Gritó Harry al tiempo que contraatacaba con un rayo rojo que estalló en el pecho de Tom Riddle inesperadamente, haciendo callar la risa burlona de su enemigo.

Voldemort no se esperaba tal reacción.

Harry invocó un nuevo hechizo, el cual Ginny no reconoció, un ciervo rojo salió proyectado a especie de patronus de la varita de Harry. El ciervo, rojo brillante cabalgó hacia el cuerpo de Voldemort, quien trataba de evitarlo con hechizos que no impedían el avance del extraño patrones.

El ciervo atravesó el tétrico cuerpo de Voldemort. Quien con un grito infernal, se retorcía de dolor mientras el ciervo se internaba dentro de su cuerpo. Desde su perspectiva Ginny observó con Voldemort era consumido, destruido desde adentro. Tuvo que apartar la mirada por la explosión del cuerpo de Voldemort al ser destruido en mil pedazos.

Ni esencia, ni cuerpo; no quedó absolutamente nada de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

En su lugar solo se encontraba el ciervo de la varita de Harry. Quien hizo una reverencia a su portador, desapareciendo de nuevo dentro de la varita del invocador. Ginny pensó que todo había acabado, pero estaba equivocada.

Harry respiró profundamente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, giró hacia el cuerpo tendido de Ginny. Estaba desesperado, Ginny se acercó a ambos, Harry levantó a su persona entre sus brazos, un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro en su espalda, acunándola entre con su cuerpo, parecía como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse de pie, pero al tomarla en sus brazos la sostuvo llevando lo más preciado de su alma.

Ginny no podía contener las lágrimas, se sentía destrozada por dentro. Voldemort les había hecho tanto daño. Pero el daño que le pudo hacer causado a ella, no fue nada comparado con el daño causado a Harry.

Harry corrió por el campo evitando las hogueras, los cuerpos y las pequeñas batallas que se libraban en los terrenos del castillo, Ginny corrió atrás de él, todo sucedía tan rápido que pensó que sus piernas no alcanzaría al hombre que la llevaba en brazos.

Parecía que Harry no sabía a donde dirigirse en su desesperación. A lo lejos Ginny logró distinguir una pareja que se dirigía hacia ellos, pero Harry no los tomó en cuenta, hasta que llegaron a su encuentro.

Ron palideció ante la presencia de su hermana, inerte ente los brazos de Harry. Hermione gritó mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de su novio.

-¿está… está…

-No. No… - Dijo Harry ofendido por la pregunta inexistente de su amigo, caminó apresuradamente, sin tomar en cuenta a sus amigos. Sabía que preguntaba su hermano. No, no estaba muerta pero necesitaba ayuda y Harry lo sabía.

-¿Harry dónde vas? Necesitamos llevarla con Madam Pomfrey.

-No… San Mungo. San Mungo- repitió Harry.

- No nos podemos desaparecer en Hogwarts.

Harry entendió las palabras de Hermione, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro varonil, observó de nuevo el rostro de pálido de Ginny. –San Mungo. –dijo de pronto, cerró sus ojos tan fuertemente, a lo que Ginny pensó que no había cosa imposible para él. Respiró profundamente y desapareció.

Ginny sintió un remolinó absorber su cuerpo. Sabía lo que significaba, estaba presenciando los recuerdos de Harry, y Harry había realizado lo imposible, se había desaparecido de los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al hospital mágico.

Ginny estaba impactada ante la muestra de poder del hombre que había dado todo por ella.

Sanadores y brujas, aparecieron en la escena, sorprendidos por la abrupta aparición de Harry Potter en el lugar.

-Necesito ayuda – dijo desesperadamente Harry, rogando por ayuda. Se veía tan joven y tan asustado que las lágrimas de Ginny que ahora salían libremente impedían ver nítidamente la escena. Trató de limpiarlas pero fue imposible.

-Por favor – intentó de nuevo Harry.

Un sanador se acercó a él mientras conjuraba una camilla. Harry estaba renuente a dejarla en la camilla. No quería apartarla de su lado. El sanador, a quien Ginny reconoció como el médico que la atendía después del accidente, preguntó algo que no podía identificar, Harry por fin la dejó en la camilla al tiempo que mas sanadores llegaron a auxiliarla.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Un hechizo… no se… nunca… ¿va a estar bien?…

Ginny notó que el sanador comprendió que Harry no estaba en condiciones para responder formalismos y preguntas.

Se trasladaron a una de las habitaciones, Harry detrás de ellos y Ginny detrás de él. Llegaron a la habitación donde una enfermera le impidió el paso.

-No puede pasar… necesitan espacio para salvar a su amiga…-

-Necesito estar ahí… usted no entiendo… necesito…

-No… los sanadores la ayudarán pero…

-Tengo que estas con ella… yo…

-¡Harry!

Gritaron a mitad del pasillo Ron y Hermione, mientras se acercaban a él. La enfermera aprovechó la distracción de Harry para entrar a la habitación donde a ella era tendida.

-Harry ¿cómo está? – Preguntó Ron.

-No sé, no me dicen nada… yo…-

-Harry, necesitas calmarte, Ginny no p…

-Es mi culpa. –sollozó Harry, las palabras impactaron a sus amigos, y a Ginny igual. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era su culpa?. Harry colocó su frente desesperadamente en la pared mientras la golpeaba con sus puños, mientras repetía una y otra vez que era su culpa. ¿Por qué no le decían nada? ¿Por qué no lo controlaban? No era su culpa y observó que tanto Ron como Hermione tampoco creían tal afirmación de su amigo. Pero sabía que Harry no entendería razones en ese momento.

-Es mi culpa. –sentenció Harry mientras tanto Ron como Hermione se colocaban cada lado de Harry colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-Harry necesitas que te vea un sanador… estás herido... necesitas…-

-¿Señor Potter? – Preguntó la voz del sanador de tras de ellos.

-¿Como está? ¿Puedo verla?

-No podemos hacer nada mas… solo esperar… hemos curado sus heridos pero…

-¿Está bien?

-no sabemos…

-¿Cómo carajos no van a saber? ¿Qué tiene? – Preguntó Harry tomando las solapas de la túnica del sanador entre sus manos mientras los sacudía violentamente.

-Harry cálmate…

-la señorita Weasley no reacciona… y no sabemos si vaya a despertar… Lo siento. – Dijo el sanador, liberándose del agarre de Harry.

Nada la preparó para observar el sufrimiento en el hombre que amaba, en su mejor amiga y en su hermano favorito.

Los tres se quedaron en el lugar. Tratando de apoyarse y lograr la fortaleza que necesitaban. No escucharon llegar al resto de la familia. Ginny observó como el sanador informaba a sus padres, las lágrimas de Molly no se hicieron esperar, su papá trataba de controlarla pero él también se veía afectado. Desvió de nuevo su mirada donde se encontraba Harry, quien seguía catatónico ante la expectativa de perderla.

La niebla purpura se hizo presente de nuevo, antes de ser trasladara a su habitación en la madriguera escuchó nítidamente a Harry en sollozos – Es mi culpa. – decía una y otra vez.

-Noooo- Gritó Ginny en vano ya que se encontraba de regreso en si habitación.

No podían dejarla así, tenía las respuestas que necesita la última pieza del rompecabezas que representaba sus recuerdos necesitaba un mas, necesitaba un recuerdo más.

Voldemort había ganado. Los había separado.

Había perdido a Harry. Había perdido al amor de su vida.

¿Cómo Harry podía amarla de nuevo, si todo lo que ella le había traído era sufrimiento? ¿Que esperaba Harry de ella? ¿Cómo podía compensar tanto sufrimiento?

Solo había una idea que perduraba en su mente. Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Harry Potter.

+ - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - + - * - +

N/A1: De nuevo cambié al Poema#20 de Pablo Neruda lo femenino por lo masculino por motivos obvios del fic.

N/A2: Le voy a ser sincera, este capítulo fue un poco intimidante, porque siento que deje muy altas sus expectativas en los dos últimos capítulos y me da un poco de temor que los capítulos que siguen y este en general no cumpla con todo esto que tenían por el fic. Así que lo borré tres veces y esto fue lo que me quedó.

Este capítulo me gustó y ahora viene lo bueno, tengo mucho trabajo, pero hago mis espacios para escribir, aunque están más que reducidos, quiero terminar esta historia y dedicarme a terminar las otras historias. Pero este por ahorita es mi prioridad, según mis cálculos solo faltan 2 o 3 capítulos más y the end.

Junté lo que sería en si dos capítulos, porque no los quería dejar a la mitad, puede que vengan tiempos felices o tiempos difíciles pero aun así la respuesta solo la tiene Ginny.

Es una cuestión de voluntad y decisión.

**¿Qué pasaría si no recupera sus recuerdos?, ¿qué pasaría si los logra recuperar?. **

Pero, la pregunta importante es **¿qué pasaría entre ella y Harry?.**

**

* * *

**

**Jazu** gracias por el mensajito… hasta ahorita en Tabasco estamos bien (con riesgo, como todo) pero en la ciudad de México si está en alerta, por que es el foco del problema. Love u, amiga.

**

* * *

**

**AUTORAS ACTUALIZEN sus historias!!! **

**Pondría una lista pero ustedes saben quiénes son, me incluyo en ellas!!!**

**(Argentinas, Mexicanas, Chilenas, Panameñas)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 11)**

**By: Huesos_Potter**

Uno más se dijo. Necesitaba un recuerdo más. Su mente estaba vacía, pero los recuerdos presentados llenaban con visiones hermosas, triste y desbastadoras, el espacio en blanco de su mente; Llenándola de visiones de un amor tan puro y verdadero que provocaban esperanza en su mente, su corazón y su alma.

Muchos las llamarían masoquista, porque muy dentro de ella sabía que la siguiente escena no sería de felicidad.

Pero necesitaba una más.

Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, el estomago de tantas emociones y el alma de tanto vacio.

Nada llenaría lo perdido, nada llenaría lo olvidado, pero la esperanza le daba la motivación para seguir adelante, para alcanzar esa luz que un rayo amarillo había tratado de mitigar.

Respiró profundamente tranquilizando su acelerado corazón, al tiempo que giraba el tapón del siguiente frasco.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras la conocida niebla purpura la adsorbía de nuevo dentro de la memoria, abrió sus ojos nuevamente, mas no observó nada, simplemente una pared blanca que le pareció muy familiar, observó el lugar y su corazón se aceleró de pronto, sabia donde se encontraba, había pasado varios días en aquel lugar. Giró sobre sus talones sabiendo lo que encontraría en la cama de esa habitación.

La joven que ocupaba la cama se veía tranquila, en paz, casi sin vida, a pesar de la belleza natural de su rostro, que se veía pálido acentuado por el vendaje en su cráneo, que sobresalía entre la mata de cabello rojizo esparcido sobre el fondo blanco de las sabanas.

Había escuchado a su mamá comentar el estado en que se había encontrado después del accidente; aun meses después de su estancia en el hospital por su caída en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo en los que había quedado inconsciente, su familia aun no entendía lo que había sucedido; habían sido extrañamente muy reservados a la hora de sus comentarios, sus hermanos bromeaban por el hecho, pero su madre los mitigaba con lágrimas en los ojos y su padre la miraba con pesar, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada de interrogación, pero, ¿qué le habían podido responder?, nadie parecía saber nada, no le extrañó; ahora, después de horas de observar recuerdos sabia la razón. Solo tres personas sabían lo que en verdad ocurrió en ese enfrentamiento.

Pero no estaba preparada para observarse en tal estado.

Parecía que las horas y minutos de recuerdos habían sido años atrás, quizás en la vida de otra persona, pero era cierto. Después de todo lo que había observado y sentido, era tan real como sus sentimientos.

Esperaba ver algo así, una escena triste de hospital, pero aun su mente no asimilaba la imagen presentada. Tenía recuerdos posteriores de su despertar tras días de coma, recuerdos en que su mente despertó como una hoja en blanco, que poco a poco con el pasar de los meses y la interacción con las personas que la rodeaban habían llenado, no del todo porque aún falta mucho más.

No profundizó en sus pensamientos, ya que necesitaba saber algo mucho mas profundo. Y una pregunta se formó en su cabeza, ¿dónde estaba Harry?. Si era su memoria, ¿por qué no se encontraba presente?. Cómo invocándolo con su mente, Harry apareció ante sus ojos, mientras dejaba caer lo que parecía la capa de invisibilidad que recuerdos atrás la había fascinado.

Observó su rostro y Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse deplorable. Parecía que Harry había envejecido unos años en apenas unos días, se veía triste, desencajado, la desolación marcada en su rostro. Todavía tenía marcas de sangre, polvo, quemaduras y suciedad en su ropa y en su rostro.

No había cambiado sus ropas desde la batalla y Ginny intuía que no se había alejado de su lado en ningún instante, aunque los demás no lo vieran, él estaba a su lado.

Harry se acercó a la cama, su mano temblaba al momento de acercarla al rosto de ella, la acarició tratando de evitar hacerle daño, observó de nuevo el rostro de Harry, su labio temblaba evitando escapar un sollozo, ella también se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba ella misma, quedando frente al hombre que estaba sufriendo por causas intrínsecas a sus sentimientos.

Una lágrima surcó el rostro de él, la limpió con el dorso de su mano, mientras alejaba su mirada en la pared, tratando de controlar su sufrimiento. Harry se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba a un costado de la cama, donde días después, al despertar, había encontrado a su mamá junto a ella y no al hombre que amó a tal grado de dar su vida por él y por su amor, porque era lo mismo que el hubiera hecho por ella.

Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas, la besó mas no la alejó de él, Ginny observó como la pequeña mano de ella misma se perdía entra las grandes manos de él, que temblaban bruscamente. Las lágrimas que cayeron ya no fueron limpiadas, un sollozo escapó de su garganta mientas murmuraba su nombre, con voz apenas audible.

-Ginny… - murmuró Harry – por favor despierta… bebé… despierta –

Parecía que lo único que le importaba a Harry era que sucediera un milagro y que ella volviera en sí, pero tristemente pensó Ginny, que el milagro que pedía Harry no llegó hasta días más tarde.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, mientras la seguía llamando para que regresara de su sueño postergado.

-Ginny… Por favor… no me dejes… lo prometiste… por favor… despierta amor… por favor… Ginevra Potter, ¿recuerdas?... Lo prometiste, Gin… -

No pudo escuchar el resto de las plegarias de Harry, por que el llanto, quedó mitigado al momento en que él apoyaba su rostro en el cuerpo inconsciente de Ginny, nunca había observado tanta devastación en una persona, pero el saber que ella era la causante de tal sufrimiento, la perdió también en ese mismo infierno.

-¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti amor?... despierta bebé… – sollozó Harry sus lágrimas empañaban sus bellos ojos.

Le desgarró el alma verlo así, tan perdido, tan desvalido. Harry levantó un poco el rostro del pecho de ella mientras la observaba de nuevo al tiempo que acariciaba con gentiliza su rostro. Parecía que el mundo se había acabado, que su razón de vida se había extinguido.

Harry tomó de nuevo su mano entre las suyas, su mano era tan pequeña entre la de él. Esa imagen, estaba impresa de seguridad y protección; Estaba segura que Harry haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella estuviera bien en todos los sentidos, pero sobre todas las cosas, que ella fuera feliz.

Respiró profundamente, pasando del dolor, a la desolación, terminando en la suplica. La habitación se lleno de murmullos y susurros provocados por las plegarias de Harry. Algo dentro de la mente de Ginny despertó, sabía que él había estado a su lado desde el primer momento en que la hospitalizaron aun cuando los demás no lo notaran, pero parecía que era la primera oportunidad que tenia de quedarse solo con ella, hasta liberar un poco su sufrimiento.

Las lágrimas de Ginny explotaron al escuchar las suplicas de Harry, el último recurso que le quedaba, suplicas y plegarias a un ser superior a ellos mismos.

-Te lo suplico, por favor has que despierte. Te prometo que no me acercaré a ella nunca más… pero has que despierte… es mi culpa que esté así… no la sacrifiques por mi… yo… por favor… solo has que despierte - Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el llanto repentino de Harry.

Ginny quería acercase, tomarlo en sus brazos, consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que estarían bien, que no necesitaba alejarse de ella, que ella no estaría mejor si él no estaba junto ella, sino todo lo contrario.

La Ginny que observaba el recuerdo entendió la razón por la cual en esos meses no había tenido contacto con él, estaba cumpliendo con su parte de su promesa.

Pero el estaba equivocado, no se necesitaba tal sacrificio, ya que él, no tenia culpa en el destino que había elegido para ella, Ginny sabía que si la misma oportunidad se presentaba, ella haría lo mismo, saltaría entre cualquier hechizo y el hombre que amaba, sacrificaría su vida por él, por protegerlo, porque si aquel hechizo amarillo hubiera tocada en su objetivo, sería ella la que estaría en la posición de Harry invocando algún milagro para que él regresara a ella.

-Ginny… por favor… te necesito… no me dejes solo… por favor amor… - Harry se acercó a ella. Entre lágrimas, sollozos y peticiones, besó sus labios tiernamente. Lágrimas masculinas mojaron el rostro pálido de su amada. – No me dejes solo… - repitió Harry, las lágrimas caídas recorrieron el rostro de ella hasta que se perdieron en su cabello rojizo, la Ginny del presente también limpió su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas liberadas, tenía un nudo en el corazón por ver tales peticiones.

Observó a Harry, quien la acariciaba haciéndola sentir el ser más preciado, ¿cómo pudo olvidar a aquel hombre bello, masculino, valiente y con un amor inmenso por ella?.

Besó sus labios, deteniéndose sobre ellos un instante, la imagen parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, mas la princesa de ese cuento, no despertó por el beso cálido del príncipe enamorado.

Aun cuando solo observaba aquel beso, Ginny lo podía sentir en todo su ser, sentía los suaves labios de él, su cálido aliento, y todo su amor. Harry estaba inclinando depositando el beso en su amada, dejando todo su amor en aquella despedida, se irguió con una tristeza inmensa inundando su rostro, la adoraba, no había duda de eso, Harry la observó detenidamente, perdiéndose en el movimiento de su mano que acariciaba el rostro de ella.

Ginny deseaba que pudiera leer los pensamientos de él, o saber que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, pero sabía que no podía, aquella escena solo era un recuerdo más, un anhelo más.

Estaba perdido en el bello rostro de Ginny, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, dejando pasar a Molly Weasley quien se detuvo de pronto al ver a Harry, Ginny observó de nuevo al hombre que alguna vez amó más que a su propia vida, este limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas liberadas, respiró profundamente pero no encaró a Molly Weasley.

Ginny observó una muestra de entendimiento en el rosto de su madre, quien cerró lentamente la puerta, sin dejar de observar a su hija tendida sobre la cama y al joven que consideraba un hijo mas, al cerrarse la puerta no hizo ningún ruido, pero tanto Ginny como la señora Weasley supieron que Harry sabia quien estaba en la habitación en este momento, por la tensión sobre sus hombros.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? – preguntó la señora Weasley, confirmado las sospecha de Ginny, su madre era una persona perspicaz, y sabia lo que sucedía.

Sabía que Harry Potter estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

¿Por qué ahora todo parecía tan claro?

El aire de los pulmones de él se liberó en un suspiro, una sonrisa triste parecida a una mueca se curvó sobre la boca de Harry.

-Sí. Lo es. – afirmó sin perder su postura de contemplación a la mujer inconsciente. Harry suspiró de nuevo, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para alejarse de Ginny, aspiró fuertemente girando sobre sí para encarar a Molly Weasley.

-Hijo… yo… no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella – Dijo Molly, tales palabras extrañaron a Ginny, quien no sabía a qué se refería su madre con tal comentario, pero al parecer Harry si entendía tal referencia.

Harry giró sobre sus talones, encarando a la señora Weasley, respiró profundamente y su voz sonó profunda y cansada.

-No hubiera cosa que no haría por ella… el dinero no importa… es lo menos que puedo hacer señora Weasley… es mi culpa que este aquí… yo no…

-No… no lo es. – Interrumpió Molly, expresando las palabras que la Ginny que observaba la escena no podía decir -No es tu culpa Harry. Fue su decisión, era una batalla, una guerra, y no tienes nada de que culparte.

-usted no entiende… es por mí que ella esta así… es mi culpa… -

Molly se acercó a él, interrumpiendo con ello sus palabras, tomó su rostro entre sus manos maternales y Harry se relajó en ellas. -No Harry, no lo es. Mi hija es una mujer fuerte, no sé lo que sucedió, no estoy pidiendo explicaciones, pero fue su decisión Harry, pudo tomar la decisión de no pelear, de alejarse, pero mi hija no es así. – las palabras de Molly llenaron el corazón de Ginny y el silencio de la habitación. Su madre se veía orgullosa de ella; no quiera saber ¿qué pasó?, ¿porqué estuvo en tal situación?, o ¿qué hacia entre una batalla que solo le correspondía a Harry?, simplemente quería que Harry Potter al que consideraba un hijo mas entrara en razón – Ginny es fuerte, tiene mucho por que vivir, no la vamos a perder… mi hija es una luchadora, y tú no tienes culpa de nada.

Ginny observó la escena, algo pasó en el rostro de Harry, a pesar de seguir perdido, el mundo ya no recaía sobre sus hombros, y Ginny no podía estar más de acuerdo con su madre. Harry Potter no tenía la culpa de nada, el amor que sentía por él, lo había salvado de un destino incierto.

-Necesitas descansar… no has dormido en días… Ron y Hermione te están esperando afuera… ve con ellos a tu departamento… date un baño, come y descansa unas horas…

Harry negó con su cabeza, parecía que lo último que quería era alejarse de ella, su madre entendió la renuencia del joven.

-Hijo has hecho suficiente. Si, lo has hecho – insistió Molly al ver la negativa de Harry. – Arthur y yo no tenemos como agradecerte por cubrir todos los gastos… Harry nosotros no habríamos podido pagar por… -

-No – la interrumpió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa que no iluminaba sus ojos – el dinero no importa… yo daría todo lo que tengo para que ella esté bien… - dijo apenas en un suspiro, Ginny tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo un hechizo pudo haberla hecho olvidar a aquel hombre?, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado?.

-Gracias hijo. Ve a descansar, estoy segura que a Ginny no le gustaría verte así - dijo Molly – Ron y Hermione te esperan afuera. – comentó a la ligera de nuevo la señora Weasley dándole a Harry unos momentos de privacidad con su hija.

Ginny asumió que ese hecho era un movimiento astuto de su madre para que Harry se despidiera de ella misma. Observó a su mamá quien se había dirigido al otro lado de la habitación para ordenar unas mantas que no necesitaban ser ordenadas, sus sospechas eran correctas, Molly Weasley sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba no saber.

Ginny regresó su mirada a Harry, quien se había inclinado sobre el rostro de ella misma, para murmurar en su oreja, Ginny escuchó claramente, el "Te amo" que susurró, observó a Molly quien seguía de espalda a ellos, regresó su atención a la mujer que amaba, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios, acarició su rostro a modo de despedida para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose unos segundos para recolectar su capa de invisibilidad. La observó de nuevo en la lejanía de la habitación aspiró fuertemente tratando de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para dejarla, Ginny observó con el corazón acelerado como Harry Potter cerraba la puerta de esa habitación de hospital.

Lagrimas cayeron del rostro de Ginny, mientras la niebla purpura se presentaba de nuevo, regresándola a su hogar, le dolía el corazón y el alma, se dejó caer en el piso de su recámara, apoyada en baúl que contenía parte de sus momentos más importantes, respiró profundamente tratando que las lagrimas cesaran, con el tiempo estas lo hicieron, se tranquilizó un poco, ya que había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, quizás la más importante de su vida.

Había llorado por horas, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero no le importó.

La niña de horas atrás, había dado paso recuerdo tras recuerdo a la mujer que sabía que estaba dentro de ella. La mujer que estaba dormida más no pérdida, la mujer que necesitaba amar y ser amada.

Su mente era como una tabula rasa, dispuesta a ser llenada. La nada no produce nada, pero el vacio estaba siendo llenado con momentos y situaciones que ni en sus más salvajes sueños se podía imaginar, sonrió ante la ironía, hubo un tiempo en que lo soñó y no solo fue un sueño, sino una realidad. Ese sueño tenia nombre y rostro.

Los meses pasados después "del accidente" aunque buenos, habían sido oscuros, grises y tan sin sentido, opacados por sombras tristes de la realidad. Una realidad que no sabía si todavía podía ser posible.

Ya había visto suficiente era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos y enfrentarse a la realidad. A la realidad de que sentía sensaciones que no sabia que existían y que amaba a un hombre al que aún no recordaba.

* + * + * + * + *

Regresé!!! Espero que les guste este capítulo, agradezco muchos sus comentarios y a cada uno que se da el tiempo de escribir uno **muchas gracias**, y los que no lo hacen espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Después de salir del shock de haber escrito un fic de Remus/Hermione aquí está este capítulo, espero no haberla cajeteado, no he tenido tiempo, así que disculpen la demora, pero viendo mi situación espero poder actualizar pronto pero es difícil, lo siento amigos.

Para los que leen "Las cosas Pasan por una razón"… en Amortentia/Fanfics, coloqué el capítulo 10 completo, es un poco diferente al que subí hace varios años aquí, en

Los invito a que participen en el **foro de Chocolate y Menta** enfocado a la pareja Harry y Ginny, y a otras cosas muy interesantes, como discusiones de fics, de las películas, información de los artistas, juegos entretenidos y **FANARTS** (de todo tipo), por cierto gracias por considerar a mi fic entre los destacados.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo o si no también háganmelo saber…

Jor, Jazu… ¿dónde están?... Las extraño y las quiero…

Jor, tengo cosas nuevas que me gustaría comentar eres como mi sombrero seleccionador de mis ideas, por cierto me encanta "A través de tus pupilas", muñe love u.

Jazu, gracias por el mensajin espero que te llegara mi contestación, mi vida laboral me está matando jaja amiga te quiero, ¿Cómo va tu geometría del amor?.

Saludos.

Karla "Huesos"


	12. Chapter 12

**Memorias Perdidas**

**(Parte 12)**

**Por: Huesos_Potter**

Las horas habían pasado, donde cada minuto, cada segundo, hacían martillar a su corazón por la espera de ella.

Los Weasleys hablaban, reían y comían alrededor de él, pero él no notaba nada. El desayuno acabó, dejando recorrer el tiempo, para que entrara la hora de la comida. Las platicas de sobre mesa no terminaron en ningún momento, los regalos y los chistes tampoco. La nieve cayó en las afueras de la casa, cubriéndola de una capa blanca que se extendía hasta las montañas cercanas. Durante el día, se necesitó más leñas para la chimenea, más comida y más temas de conversación, pero Harry permaneció estoico a las emociones a su alrededor.

Tenía su mente, su corazón y su alma en un solo punto.

_Ginevra._

Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, los últimos meses habían sido un infierno, se sentía solo y desesperado. Sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus deseos se habían perdido.

Las primeras semanas a pesar del dolor de saberla herida, perdida y tratándose de recuperar, se había convencido que era lo mejor. Día a día había tratado de mantener su promesa, la promesa de alejarse, de dejarla vivir, que fuera feliz, que volviera a empezar. Aunque fuera sin él. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz.

Muchas veces había pensado durante las primeras semanas, buscarla, explicarle, hacerle recordar, pero después de las platicas con los sanadores, había luchado contra ese deseo desesperado. En esa misma desesperación había buscado médicos muggles que habían expresado lo mismo que los sanadores. Que esperara, que poco a poco los recuerdos llegarían o simplemente no lo haría nunca, pero que siguiera adelante con su vida.

Tristemente, los recuerdos llegaron, uno a uno, y él siguió esperando, ella había recordado a su familia, a sus amigos, a los maestros, algunas pociones y hasta minimidades estúpidas, pero a él, a él nunca lo recordó. Y eso dolía, y dolía mucho.

Los gemelos le hicieron un comentario que él no escuchó, estaba pedido en sus recuerdos. La ironía casi lo hubiera hecho sonreír, pero el dolor lo comía por dentro.

Quería atravesar el lugar, y subir con ella. Quizás había sido demasiado imprudente mandarle esos recuerdos, quizás no había visto ninguno, ya sea porque no quisiera recordarlo o porque él ya no significara nada para ella. Quizás había pasado algo mucho peor, no quería ni pensar en que por su estupidez, por su ilusión, le había causado un daño mucho mayor. Se volvería loco si otra vez la lastimaba.

Tenía tantas dudas que el moustro dentro de él rugía por ir tras ella y rogarle que lo amara de nuevo, que hiciera un intento por recordarlo, que él no era nada sin ella.

Hermione intuyó el dolor de su amigo, ya que tomó su mano en un claro gesto de apoyo, Harry la observó regalándole un rostro afligido, el mismo que lo había acompañado en meses.

-¿estás bien? – preguntó por lo bajo su amiga, solo para que él la escuchara. Él solo asintió, con un claro gesto de insuficiencia, volviéndose a perder en sus recuerdos. En los recuerdos de ella, con ella, dentro de ella. Hermione no insistió, observó a su novio preguntando con desesperación silenciosa por ayuda; Ron solo se encogió de hombros, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, solo una persona sacaría a Harry de su vacio.

Todo dependía de Ginny.

Se sentía al borde de la locura, acompañado de la desesperación, _¿Dónde estaba Ginny?, ¿Qué haría él si ella no regresaba a su lado? _Ya no se encontraba seguro de nada. Debería irse, pensó Harry con pesimismo, si ella no quería verlo, estar con él, intentar recordar lo que tuvieron, eso lo mataría. Una explosión del otro lado de la mesa, los sacó de su estoicismo, alzó la vista, donde se dirigía el estruendo y las risas de las personas; pero para él, el tiempo se detuvo, dejó de escuchar, dejó de respirar, todo dejó de existir, lo único real, lo único perfecto, era la persona parada en el marco de la puerta de aquella cocina.

La reacción de Harry instó a los Weasleys y allegados a observa el mismo punto donde este observaba petrificado.

-¡Ginny! – Gritó la señora Weasley, mientras avanzaba hacia su hija estrechándola ente sus brazos.

A pesar del abrazo efusivo, de los comentarios graciosos, de las distracciones a su alrededor, sus ojos solo estaban en un punto.

En él. En Harry Potter.

Sentía que su respiración le faltaba con su sola presencia, que su corazón martillaba por la visión de ese hombre que había estado en sus recuerdos, en sus anhelos y en sus sueños.

Era alto, atlético, y varonil, tenía una ligera barba que matizaba sus mejillas y su quijada, haciéndolo ver desaliñado y sensual, con un magnetismo animal que la llamaba a gritos, se veía tan diferente ha como lo recordaba. Ese pensamiento casi la hizo llorar, ella no lo recordaba, los pocos encuentros en esos últimos meses no se comparaban a lo que debería de recordar, tampoco ser una observadora en aquellas maravillosas escenas. Nada se comparaba a lo que debía recordar. Lo vio cambiar, de aquel niño solitario de la plataforma, al joven pasional y al maravilloso hombre que se había convertido, recuerdo tras recuerdo.

_¿Cuánto daño les habían hecho?, ¿Cuánto daño le habían causado a él?,_ ella no valía la pena para causarle tanto sufrimiento.

_¿Cómo podía reclamarle algo?, ¿Cómo reclamarle lo que había visto en su departamento?, ¿Cómo reclamarle que buscara consuelo en otro cuerpo, en otra mujer, si ella lo había herido en todas las formas? _

-¿estás bien? – preguntó su mamá.

-Si –contestó Ginny rompiendo el contacto visual con el hombre que alguna vez amó con todas sus fuerzas.

Molly no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que por la mente de su hija pasaba. Necesitaba a Harry tanto como él a ella. Observó a su familia dispuestos a comenzar con las bromas, suspiró fuertemente, entendía que muchas ocasiones tantas personas en una familia, podían presentar alguna complicación, más si son cosas del corazón lo que se quiere arreglar.

Soltó a su hija, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente. Ginny entendió ese gesto, Molly Weasley la apoyaría, pasara lo que pasara.

La señora Weasley encaró a su familia pidiendo, no, ordenando sutilmente que salieran de la habitación, extrañamente todos obedecieron sin ningún comentario, Ginny dentro de ella se los agradeció enormemente, uno a uno fueron saliendo de aquella cocina, los últimos fueron Ron y Hermione, al pasar junto a ella, Hermione la abrazó fuertemente, pero Ginny no podía quitar sus ojos del hombre frente a ella. Ron arrastró a Hermione a la sala, dejando solos a Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

Afuera nevaba, pero el calor que se sentía en la habitación lejos estaba de deberse al calor del fogón de la chimenea o el hechizo calentador de ambiente.

Sus ojos verdes eran tan profundos que se podía perder en ellos, era lo que más le había llamado la atención la primera vez que lo vio, después de su despertar, en aquella triste habitación del hospital meses atrás. Su corazón martillaba, las palabras se aglutinaban en su mente, su respiración la sentía entre cortada, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba tantas cosas que no sabía cómo explicar, necesitaba saber que necesitaba él, pero su presencia, la intensidad de su mirada, una mezcla de tristeza, desolación y sensualidad, hacían imposible articular cualquier razonamiento, o argumento lógico.

Se acercó a él, sin quitar su mirada de su rostro, él no se movió; Harry no podía, estaba perdido en ella, la observó, tenía los ojos y la punta de la nariz rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado, a pesar de que había tratado de ocultarlo con el maquillaje, la conocía tan bien que eso no impidió que supiera lo que había sucedido, pocas veces Ginny lloraba, y el saber que la había hecho llorar por un arranque desesperado de su corazón o por el anhelo de hacerla regresar a él, lo volvía loco. Trató de no moverse, de no acercarse a ella, de no reflejar ningún sentimiento, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, sus sentimientos, pero era imposible, se veía hermosa, la había extrañado tanto… la amaba tanto, para él, no había ser más perfecto como aquel que tenia frente a él. Quizás las memorias habían despertado en ella los recuerdos que Voldemort trató de eliminar. Quizás…

-¿Qué te proponías al enviarme el baúl? – su pregunta lo descontroló. Ella supo que Harry no se esperaba tal pregunta. Por primera vez, se sentía en control, como hace tantos meses no se sentía, era extraño como una pregunta, la hiciera sentirse como su antiguo ser, como aquella persona que había observado en los recuerdos, como aquella persona que era el igual de Harry Potter.

No se esperaba eso, no tenia respuesta para eso. – No lo sé… yo, no lo sé- su voz sonó profunda y cansada, en verdad no lo sabía, ahora ante ella, no sabía por qué había mandado tal cosa, ¿cómo podía haber enviado todo eso?, estaba tan cerca de él que solo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla y rogar por que lo quisiera de nuevo, que lo perdonara por lo que le había ocurrido.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, encarándolo de frente, tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo de lleno al rosto. Sus ojos eras aun más hermoso de cerca.

La mujer que tenia frente a él, en una clara postura de preponderancia, de retro y de orgullo, era una clara postura tan Ginny. No había forma de describirlo, bien sabían los Dioses que solo ella se atrevía a retarlo, amenazarlo o presionarlo de tal modo. La esperanza y el anhelo de su corazón estaban ahí, en tal gesto, esa era su Ginny, siempre lo sería, tal realización casi lo hacían abalanzarse sobre ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. El aroma florar invadió sus sentidos.

-¿Qué esperabas ganar con eso?-

_(((A ti)))_ Gritó su mente y su corazón, mas su voz no lo hizo. Ginny vio la desesperación en sus ojos, algo dentro de ella supo que Harry Potter podía esconder o negar cualquier sentimiento a cualquier persona, pero no a ella, nunca a ella. Era lo que había observado, era lo que sentía.

Quizás aún había esperanzas, quizás la mujer o las mujeres que estuvieron con él en esos meses no habían significado nada para él, quizás a pesar del todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, que les habían causado, quizás, aun hubiera esperanza. Pero la duda, los celos y la posesividad, la carcomían por dentro. No se consideraba una mujer posesiva, pero con los recuerdos que observó y con lo que sentía en esos momentos, supo que todo cambiaba cuando se refería a Harry Potter.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella? – La intensidad de sus ojos penetró el alma de Ginny, parecía desconcertado por la pregunta, pero aun así, sabía lo que ella le estaba preguntando o por quien.

-No. – afirmó Harry, quería asegurarle eso, independientemente de lo que pasara, quería dejar claro que no había otra mujer para él. Que solo había estado ella, que siempre, solo sería ella. – No yo… no quise… - a pesar de titubeo de la revelación, su voz era profunda, tan varonil como excitante, produciendo escalofríos en su cuerpo. - no con ella… -

_(((No con ella)))_ pensó Ginny sintiendo un ligero alivio, _(((y ¿con otras?)))_ quiso preguntar, mas no era el momento, había cosas más importantes que esas mujerzuelas. ¿Qué derecho tenia ella para reclamarle algo?, cuando era ella la que lo había olvidado.

Pudo ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos miel, la esperanza que tenia se quebró en ese instante, al ver la triste verdad reflejada en los hermosos ojos de la mujer que amaba.

-No me recuerdas… - era una afirmación, no había duda de eso.

-No.

_(((No me recuerda)))_ Pensaba una y otra vez Harry. Quería salir, quería alejarse, esconderse del olvido y lamer sus propias heridas. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, no cuando la tenía frente a él. Quizás no había visto las memorias, quizás él ya no valía la pena para ella, había quedado en el olvido, en sus memorias perdidas.

-¿viste los recuerdos? – preguntó Harry, odiaba que su voz sonara tan insegura, tan débil, pero no quería ver el rechazo y el desamor en los bellos ojos de la mujer que era todo para él.

-sí… yo… - su respuesta quedó suspendida en el silencio, Ginny sentía que su cuerpo era jalado por hilos invisibles que la impulsaban a unirse con él, instintivamente se acercó más, solo alejada por un suspiro, el cuerpo y los sentidos de Harry se tensaron por la cercanía de ella, quería pasar sus manos por su cuerpo atlético, que era mucho más grande que su cuerpo pequeño.

Ya no había más que hacer o que decir, la había perdido, el observar recuerdos no era suficiente, el amarla como lo hacía no era suficiente, ella no lo recordaba. El no era suficiente para ella.

-No te recuerdo. – dijo Ginny tratándose de explicar. - Mi mente, mi cabeza… no puedo Harry - sus palabras terminaron suspendidas en el aire, se acercó a él con el corazón acelerado, sus bocas estaban tan cerca la una de la otra, apenas separadas por un suspiro. Él era tan alto, tan hermoso, que no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos y sus emociones en ese momento. Si, no lo recordaba o al menos su cerebro no lo hacía, pero una parte de ella, sabía que lo había amado, que lo amaba y lo amaría siempre.

Se acercó un poco más, quería besarlo, saborear su boca, su piel. Quería tener el privilegio de saborear esa boca que tan experta se veía en los recuerdos cuando besaba sus labios.

-No quería ofenderte con el contenido… yo… - Harry tenía tantas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, que todo lo que pensara, sintiera y recordara fuera a él, a sus besos, a su amor, pero no podía. No podía tomarse esas libertades, pero, ¿por qué lo tentaba de aquella manera?

La boca de ella lo tentaba como el pecado. Su boca, con sus labios sonrosados que tanto habían sido de él, buscaban los suyos apenas sin tocarse, lo estaba tentando, instando, jugando con él, reconoció a la mujer que esta frente a él. Esa era su mujer, su Ginny. Dejó de respirar, el tiempo se detuvo, lo único que podía sentir era la respiración de ella sobre su boca, sobre su mentón matizado por la ligera barba. Solo podía sentir, la proximidad de su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo. Quizás todavía hubiera esperanzas.

-No te recuerdo. – Volvió a confirmar, lo sentidos de Harry se dispararon al igual que los de ella, Ginny estaba tan cerca pero sus palabras negaban cada movimiento, eso lo lastimaba más allá del dolor físico – mi mente no te recuerda… - dijo ella por última vez – pero mi cuerpo… mi alma… nunca te podrían olvidar. – sentenció Ginny, mientras tomaba con determinación el rostro de él inclinándolo hasta que sus labios se posaron uno sobre el otro, lo besó con determinación tratando de hacerle olvidar el sufrimiento que le había causado, abrió sus labios, dejando que Harry tomara posesión del interior de la misma.

La desesperación del encuentro, los envolvió, después de tantos meses de soledad, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sus labios sobre los de ella eran como un bálsamo en el olvido, ella intensificó el beso, podía sentir las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo, pegándola a él, casi levantándola del piso. Se pegó mas a Harry, de alguna forma demostrándole que el olvido no importaba.

Rompió el beso aun cuando él no dejaba de besar su mandíbula, su cuello y que sus manos la tomaban posesivamente de las caderas. Las caricias se sentían tan familiares que sabía que toda ella le pertenecía a él.

- Mi cuerpo, mi alma… te recuerdan – gimió mientras Harry giraba con ella para colocarla sobre la mesa de la cocina, no sabía bien de donde salían las palabras pero sabía lo que significaban y él también. Significaban que él estaba impreso en cada parte de ella.

-Bebé… - Dijo Harry, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el cuerpo de ella sabía lo que quería, lo que debía hacer, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas, y lo besó, con un beso ardiente, con un ardor que no sabía que existía en ella.

Harry le devolvió el beso y sintió una felicidad que no podía compararse con nada, un bienestar mucho mayor que el producido por el whisky de fuego o por todos aquellos embriagantes que había digerido en los momentos de desasosiego.

Sintió que Ginny era lo único real en el mundo; Ginny, su contacto, una mano en su cadera y la otra en su largo y fragante cabello, sus piernas envolviéndolo de lleno.

El animal dentro de él rugió después de meses de dolor, reconociendo a su mujer, había estado tan perdido sin ella.

-Ginny… perdóname… fue mi…-

-No…no tienes nada por que pedir perdón… es culpa de Voldemort…nos hizo tanto daño. Amor, yo soy la que debería de pedirte perdón… olvide nuestro amor, nuestras promesas, nuestros sueños…

-Shhh… no importa Ginny... estas aquí conmigo… estamos juntos…

-Te amo… - dijo ella y las palabras sonaban naturales y adecuadas como respirar el mismo aire.

Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella casi recostándola sobre la mesa, a ella no le importó, al contrarió, estaba tan desesperada por sentirlo como él a ella, tantos sucesos había pasado durante los últimos meses, que aún parecían irreales, y lo único real era la cercanía de sus cuerpos, donde no existía el mundo exterior solo ellos, su amor, la esperanza contra el olvido.

-Te amo Ginny… Te amo.

Escuchar aquellas palabras en sus labios, y que fuera a ella, a la Ginny actual y no solo un recuerdo casi la hacen llorar, pero ya había llorado mucho, se dijo, no era tiempo para llorar, era tiempo para vivir, disfrutar, amar.

-Te amo – Gimió Ginny las palabras, reteniendo el gemido dentro de la boca de su amor, él metió sus manos dentro de las ropas de ella, su piel se sentía cálida al tacto. La barbilla y mejillas raspaban por la ligera barba, y la excitación nubló sus sentidos.

Aquello que estaban haciendo sobre la mesa de la cocina de la madriguera, era correcto de alguna forma.

Harry empujó sus caderas entre sus piernas, algo gritó dentro de ella, haciendo murmurar algo que ni ella misma entendió, pero que Harry entendió a la perfección volviendo a empujar contra ella.

Necesitaba el contacto de su piel, algo dentro de ella despertó con un hambre desesperada que nunca había sentido, o al menos su mente no lo recordaba. Necesitaba algo que solo Harry le podía dar, algo que cada poro de su piel pedía a gritos, algo que necesitaba ser llenado, que solo Harry complementaba.

-Harry… por favor… te necesito… te necesito dentro de mi… - no supo si lo gritó, lo gimió o lo ronroneó, lo único que quería y necesitaba era que Harry desgarrara su ropa y la tomara.

-Maldición… Ginny…

Harry estaba perdido, Ginny busco entre sus cuerpos hasta encontrar el cinturón que llevaba tratándolo de desabrochar, observó el rostro de su Ginny, sonrojado por la excitación, la tomó del cuello para encontrarse en un nuevo beso, ella lo mordió y él se encontró perdido. Las manos de él buscaron la calidez de sus senos por encima del encaje de su ropa interior.

No escuchaban nada más, que a la necesidad, al instinto y al amor.

-¡GINNY!-¡HARRY!

El sonido de sus nombres fue lo que los interrumpió en el momento de la pasión creciente. Se quedaron petrificados ante la realidad de la situación al escuchar como la señora Weasley gritaba sus nombres, no podían distinguir si fue terror o sorpresa en su voz, estaban tan perdidos en ellos, que solo supieron que toda la familia estaba en la puerta de la cocina, siendo testigos del rencuentro de la pareja, Ginny pensó que se sentiría avergonzada en una situación similar pero la realidad es que no lo estaba y al parecer Harry tampoco, la observaba con deseo y amor, aun bajo la seriedad de la determinación.

Sus respiraciones entre cortadas, el desarregló de sus ropas, sus labios hinchados por sus besos, la posición comprometedora y quizás lo sonidos que hicieron, fueron suficiente para alentar a la familia, no había duda de lo que estaba haciendo o lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no supieron cuanto tiempo tenían observándolos, solo sabían que estaban juntos y que su amor había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para superar el olvido.

Observaron a la familia, la señora Weasley los observaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar de la impresión, las mandíbulas de los gemelos casi tocaban el suelo de la cocina no pudiendo creer lo que observaban, el resto de la familia trataban de observar a diferentes puntos mientras no fuera la pareja, el señor Weasley miraba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Tanto Ron como Hermione los observaban con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, sabían que de una u otra forma tanto Ginny como Harry estarían bien.

Encararon a la familia, acomodando sus ropas discretamente, la vergüenza nunca llegó, tampoco el arrepentimiento, pero Ginny no sabía que decir, no pediría disculpas. No podía disculparse por dejarse amar por Harry, pero sabía que la situación era nueva para la familia, los únicos que sabían de la realidad de sus sentimientos eran Ron y Hermione.

Harry tomó su mano entre la de él, pasara lo que pasara ninguno de los dos estarían solos se tenían el uno al otro siempre.

Sus amigos sacaron discretamente a la familia, solo dejando a Arthur y a Molly Weasley. La señora Weasley tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, y el señor Weasley se veía incomodo de alguna manera, abrazó a su esposa y se acercó a la pareja, Ginny no sabía que esperar de sus papás, o no sabía que decirles, al parecer ellos tampoco.

La voz de Harry sonó profunda y varonil, las memorias observadas no hacían justicia al hombre solido que estaba junto a ella.

-Señor, Señora Weasley – Dijo Harry. - Siento que hayan observado esto, mas no lo que estábamos haciendo, amo a su hija Señor… Ginny… -

- Yo también lo amo papá. Mamá yo… he estado perdida sin él, ambos lo estábamos. – Harry tomó su mano dejando un ligero beso en sus nudillos regalándole una ligera sonrisa.

Para desconcierto de ellos fue el señor Weasley quien los sorprendió.

-Lo sé Ginny… siempre lo hemos sabido. –dijo Arthur con una ligera sonrisa.

-Papá…-

-Harry Potter, te llevas a lo más preciado de esta familia, no lo olvides.

-No señor, nunca.

Como podría olvida aquel detalle, si para él, Ginny Weasley era lo más importante de su vida, soltó la mano de Ginny mientras ella abrazaba a sus padres, quizás la reprimenda o los comentarios vendrían después, pero por ahora era suficiente, la señora Weasley se acercó a él tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos besando maternalmente cada una de ellas, lo abrazó y él la abrazó, Harry siempre era tan distante con todos, era el primer abrazo que le regresaba después de tantos años de conocerlo.

Ginny regresó junto a Harry depositando un besó en su mejilla y él le sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado que le fascinó, la besó lentamente en los labios, con un besó cálido y de ternura, que hizo recorrer por cada parte de su cuerpo deliciosos escalofríos. No importaba que su mente no lo recordara, lo único que sabía es que no podía vivir un día más sin el hombre que amaba y amaría más allá del olvido. Aun faltaban muchas cosas que aclarar, pero eso llegaría con el tiempo, tiempo que ocuparía en volver a conocer al hombre que amaba.

* + * + * + * + *

¿Y qué dijeron, ya terminó?, pues no, me falta alguno que otro detallito, ¿Ginny recuperar la memoria, seguirá igual, se cumplirán sus sueños?, ¿cuchiplancharán de nuevo, ahora en tiempo real? Jaja No lo sé, espero.

No se crean si lo sé, pero mi tiempo es una porquería y tengo tantas ideas nuevas para nuevas historias que se mezclan una con otra dentro de mi cabeza.

Gracias por los comentarios recibidos y espero que este capítulo les siga siendo de su agrado, cualquier duda pregúntenme espero poderles responder esos detalles. Tengo twitter.

Jazu, Jor, ¿Dónde están? las extraño.

Saludos

Karla "Huesos"

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
